Hear Here
by Stacey's Universe
Summary: Sam and some of the other members of the SGC (Siler and Daniel, Dr Lee) are working on an extra sensitive piece of equipment when something goes wrong (nothing new there). Ending in disaster for Sam, Siler, and other members of the SGC. Sam/Daniel. Hurt/Comfort. more info in first chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note**_

_**Some of the stories I came across whilst reading for ideas for this one included blindness and broken bones, along with other things happening off world. I decided to keep this story strictly on world because I've recently learnt that my other stories have only one point of view. I started my first story when I was 15 (I'm 22 at the moment-2012- and only found out about the fan fiction website last year), I wrote a second parter to it when I was 17. When I was 20, I was going to do a third parter to it when I discovered a lot of grammatical errors and mistakes.**_

_**I'm in the middle of re-writing them… well I WAS, but they were put on hold when this idea popped into my head**_

_**I'm not blind, though I wear glasses. And I'm not deaf; I've been told I have selective hearing (don't us all). But I do know how a head injury feels (I've had one since I was 5), if you wanna know more, pm me.**_

_**Some people say that that writing is just a hobby… I say it's a gift and I will not stop using this gift because I love it!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**- I don't own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters. They all belong to MGM Studios and**__**, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks intended. **_

_**Spoilers**__**- Not sure if there are any. Set when Sam is still a Major, Hammond is still a General and Daniel isn't dead/ascended yet. I'd say set in mid- season 5ish**_

_**Summary**__**-Sam and some of the other members of the SGC (Siler and Daniel, Dr Lee) are working on an extra sensitive piece of equipment when something goes wrong (nothing new there). Ending in disaster for Sam, Siler, and other members of the SGC. Sam/Daniel. Hurt/Comfort.**_

_**I have no beta, let me know where the mistakes lie and i'll get round to fixing them**_

_**Also **_

"_**People who are talking**__**"**__**'**__**People talking in sign language'**_

_**- People using the computer- ~inside head talking~**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**-Takes a deep breath-**_

_**Hear Here Part 1**_

_**Jack sat in the briefing room, fidgeting with a pen, listening to Carter and Daniel as they go on about trying to upgrade a couple of things that could help them win their fight against the Goa'uld and replicators**_

"_**If my theories are correct Sirs" Sam continued "if we can re-rout the power from the rectors through the computers to the SGC could potentially wipe out the Goa'uld and the replicators, and even have enough to power the SGC for months after that as well" **_

_**Jack had completely zoned out after the "Goa'uld and replicators" comment, hearing all of the techno-babble from his second in command made his head spin "Carter" he interrupted, putting the pen down "Are you saying that we may have found something that could put an end to those spiders and snake heads for good?"**_

_**Sam, who was taken by surprise that her C/O was actually listening to her proposal, smiled and said "Uh, yes Sir, that's the plan"**_

"_**Then what are we sitting round here for?! Jack grinned enthusiastically "let's get to it then!"**_

_**General Hammond dismisses them and they all leave, Sam and Daniel go to Sam's lab and Jack and Teal'c head to the commissary for some coffee**_


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this is a short chapter, Things begin to go wrong for everyone... please review**

* * *

"_**Things seem to be going well so far" Daniel smiled to Sam, who was working on her computer, which was now being powered by the Naquadah generator. Siler and Bill had gone to check other nearby rooms to check the power was ok**_

"_**Yeah, the computer seems to be holding up pretty well" She smiled as she checked the cables and monitors, and furrowed a brow "Daniel, can you double check this for me please?" She pointed to the computer screen "this doesn't add u , there should be more power going into the walls for the lighting and heating in here" Sam said and they looked further into the power anomaly**_

"_**Well that seems to have fixed that problem" Daniel smiled at Sam, who was reconnecting the offending cables to the generator**_

"_**I wouldn't say that so soon Daniel" Sam turned round and replied with a tone of concern and pointed to the computer system "There's a fluctuation in the generator, the other rooms seem to be getting energy from the cables going into the walls… this CAN'T be good" **_

_**Suddenly, sparks fly from multiple cables; they both forced themselves to the floor**_

"_**I thought you said there was only a small amount of Naquadah in this one until we saw how things worked?!" Daniel asked franticly as sparks flew overhead**_

"_**I did!" Sam got up to hit the alarm button, alerting the rest of the SGC to the problem "I used the same amount that we used four years ago when we first learnt about the Naquadah in Cassie's blood… and that was hardly any!"**_

_**Daniel frowns and ducks as more sparks head their way "How are we going to cut the power? If there's only a microscopic amount in the reactor, there wouldn't be that much of an explosion… would there?"**_

_**They both duck under the table as more sparks fly overhead, barely missing Siler and Dr Lee as the opened the door "Bill, thank god" Sam looked up from under the table at them "The generator's sucking up power from somewhere and it's going to overload if we don't do anything soon!"**_

"_**Hmm" Dr Lee tries to think of a solution while the panic builds up in the lab "Couldn't we just pull a cable or two out? That would stop the fluctuating sparks flying all over the place at least"**_

"_**That could stop the sparks" Sam thought out loud without realising what Bill was getting ready to do "But the power would need an outlet, it won't just power down and the energy wouldn't just dissipate into thin air, there's no telling how much longer it will go without… "Sam turns to see Bill yanking cables out "Bill NO! What the hell are you doing!?" Sam felt a strong sense of panic rise in her stomach.**_

_**Sam stared on in shock as she watched, helplessly, as her colleague continued to rip out cables from the walls and sockets**_

"_**Bill STOP!" Sam yelled, becoming frantic "DR LEE STOP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" she yelled even louder as more alarms were set off and more sparks flew up in the air, one hitting a sprinkler and set it off**_

"_**Major Carter" Teal'c appears at the door of the lab "I sensed that you were in need of assistance" he looked around the room, which looked more like a disaster**_

"_**Teal'c!" thankful that someone had come along to offer help, and glad that Teal'c was a strong Jaffa "Dr Lee seems to be in a panicked state of shock and won't listen to me…"she looks back at the generator "This generator's going to blow any minute and he won't move, get him out of here please"**_

_**Teal'c bows his head before going to escort Dr Lee out with as little force as possible. **_

_**As Teal'c escorts the Doctor out, Sam grabs the wall phone and alerts the base that an explosion (no matter how small or large) is imminent**_

"_**Ok… Daniel, Sergeant Siler, let's get outa here before…" she stops dead in her tracks when she sees out of the corner of her eye, that the generator begins to flash red, she feels her heart race "on second thought… EVERYBODY OUT **__**NOW!**__** THIS THINGS GONNA BLOW THERE'S NO STOPPING IT!" Sam yells and everyone seems to move in slow motion, Teal'c still escorting Dr Lee out of the room, Siler moves slower than a snail's pace and Daniel seemed to linger protectively beside Sam **_

"_**GUYS MOVE IT!" she's almost in tears as the panic reaches a maximum point "I don't know how long we have before it blows or how bad it will be and I don't want us to be in the vicinity when it overloads and explodes… so PLEASE, MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE…."**_

_**Blackness fills the air as everyone in the room gets hit by the blast wave**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**20 minutes before, elsewhere on the base**_

"_**Ok… So you're telling me that this… this gadget thing that Carter's made… will help run this base without electricity?" Jack sits in the commissary with Teal'c, trying to make sense of what his 2IC had said in the briefing room"**_

"_**That is correct O'Neill" Teal'c bowed his head, glad this his CO was finally figuring out what was going on "And if this experiment that Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are carrying out, is successful, we may have found a source to reverse the effects of the Tau'ri overheating in the near future" Teal'c found it best not to mention about the replicators and the Goa'uld just yet **_

"_**I think you mean global warming, Teal'c" Jack corrected as he drank his coffee "So if this thing works… we've basically found a new source of energy?"**_

"_**Indeed O'Neill" Teal' bows his head once again before taking a sip of his herbal tea "I believe Major Carter, Dr Lee, Sergeant Siler and Dr Jackson are currently carrying out a small experiment before it is tried in a larger scale"**_

"_**Ok, fair enough" Jack mumbles as he finishes his coffee.**_

_**Teal'c suddenly sprung up from his chair, a concerned look spreading across his face**_

"_**Hey Teal'c, what's the hurry?" Jack asked in surprise**_

"_**I sense I am needed somewhere else at this moment O'Neill" with that, Teal'c bowed his head and left his C/O sitting alone in the commissary.**_

"_**Aaaaaaand then there was one" Jack grumbled as he got up to discard of his paper cup. As he reached the bin, the alarms started blaring, alerting everyone that an explosion was about to go off on the base**_

"_**OH FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!" Jack called out as he headed off to find the source of the alarms**_

_**Jack walked… no… Jack ran towards the source of the alarm and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard an almighty explosion come from his 2IC's room**_

_**Things seemed to move in slow motion around the Colonel as airmen and medical staff raced toward Sam's lab**_

"_**Ok, let's get these people down to the infirmary ASAP!" Janet yelled as Daniel and Siler get carted out in gurneys, both unconscious "Colonel O'Neill, are you alright?" she notices him standing there, looking like he just saw a ghost**_

"_**Huh?" Jack comes back to his senses when he finds a hand being comfortingly placed on his shoulder "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine… where's Carter? I didn't see her leave" he walks into his 2IC's lab and freezes when he sees her splayed out on the floor, lying at an odd angle "Doc… get in here" he kneels down to check her pulse and airways "she's not breathing Doc!"**_

"_**There's a spare defib in the supply closet Colonel" Janet pointed out as she cut through Sam's top. Jack placed he pads on Sam's lifeless chest and steps back as Janet switches the machine on "Alright, she's in asystole" Janet connects the pads to the defib "CLEAR!"**_

_**Jack grimaces as the shockwave goes through Sam's body, bringing the pulse back into her lifeless form**_

"_**Ok, she's breathing again, just barely" Janet let out a deep breath "Colonel could you go shout for someone to bring a…"**_

"_**Doc there's n0 time. We'll have to just carry her" Jack stated, now frantic "I know it won't do any good for her to just lay here, you get the defib, I'll get Carter, wait, is there anything that can immobilise her arm and leg? They look pretty beaten up" **_

_**Janet looked round and found a few stray boards to secure Sam's arm and leg**_

"_**Sir could you call through and let them know to be prepared for a critical case while I Secure Major Carter before we move her"**_

_**Jack nodded and took a deep breath before phoning through to the infirmary.**_

_**After hanging up the phone, he turned to the Doctor, who had made the best out of a bad situation with the various pieces of wood and twine**_

"_**Alright Doc, that'll have to do for now, let's get her outa here before she goes downhill again" Jack said as he knelt down to pick up his second in command, being careful around her head "Oh boy…Doc… she seems to be bleeding at the back here" Jack supports Sam's upper half while he pulls his shirt off, folding it and holding it to the back of her head "alright Doc, we ready?"**_

_**Janet nods and picks up the defibrillator, they both make a steady pace to the infirmary, Jack checking Sam's pulse every step of the way**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The others learn more about Sams injury**

* * *

_**Jack, General Hammond, Dr Lee and Teal'c stand outside the infirmary in silence as they waited to hear how everyone was, Jack and Teal' were especially worried for their team mates, especially about Major Carter**_

"_**General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill… I'm uh… terribly sorry that the Naquadah generator malfunctioned and blew up part of the base" Dr Lee began, feeling sorry for everyone involved "I just panicked, I hope everyone is ok"**_

"_**It's alright Dr Lee" Hammond smiled at him "It couldn't have been helped"**_

_**Once again the area was filled with an awkward silence, until it was filled with the infirmary doors opening and Dr Fraiser walks out, pulling her gloves and mask off as she comes through.**_

_**Jack's the first to step forward and ask the big question "How is everyone Doc? How's the rest of my team?"**_

_**Janet smiled sympathetically, knowing how difficult it could be for someone to wait. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain everyone's current prognosis **_

"_**So far, Seargent Siler and Dr Jackson have gotten away with… what I can only say with light injuries compared to Major Carter" she clears her throat, trying to hold the upset in her voice back, Sam being one of her best friends**_

"_**Siler has a concussion and a black eye. Dr Jackson has a fractured skull and a shattered wrist. I've just finished putting his arm into a plaster cast, which is setting. They're both still unconscious"**_

_**She pauses again as she tries to hold her voice steady "Major Carter's condition is… slightly more critical, she suffered from a cardiac arrest when I first arrived, Colonel O'Neill and I were able to bring her breathing and heart beat back long enough to get her down to the infirmary. After we got into the OR, she flat lined again and we had to start compressions… we got her back but not before breaking a few ribs… which punctured a lung. She has a broken arm in multiple places, a skull fracture with a wound to the back of her head, a broken ankle, and from what I've noted on the X-rays, a shattered Femur, that will require surgery when she's in a more stable condition" Janet pauses again before continuing, tears coming close to erupting from her eyes "She's currently under heavy sedation because I have reason to believe that there's swelling on her brain, which may or may not need surgical intervention in the future… We're sending her for a scan just to be sure".**_

_**Jack stood, stock still, staring at the doors of the infirmary as he took on what Janet had just told them all about Sam, he was brought back to his senses when the General stood next to him and handed him a coffee "Thought you could use a coffee while you were waiting son" Jack took it but didn't drink it, still in shock of having been told the news "how are you holding up Jack?" George placed a hand on his shoulder**_

"_**I uh… it's a bit of a shock Sir" Jack looks up for the first time since being told about Carter "not to mention ironic… we go out to different planets, risking our asses week after week after week, coming home with barely a scratch…" he pauses, struggling to hold back his tears and temper from erupting, but can't hold it in "AND THEN SOME STUPID EXPERIMENT GOES WRONG AND NEARLY KILLS HALF OF THE TEAM!" unable to hold the tears anymore, he crouches against the wall and holds his head in his hands, sniffing quietly, his coffee cup laying discarded on the floor, having thrown it on the ground in his rage**_

"_**I know It's difficult Jack, but they're still alive, Dr Jackson only has a skull fracture and a broken wrist. It may seem like a lot but I'm sure he'll recover, and he'll need his friend by his side. I'm sure you won't let him down. You're a good man Jack**_

_**Jack takes a deep breath before sitting up and looking his C/O in the eye "Thank you Sir, I appreciate the pep talk… I'm just worried about how Carter will be when she wakes up" Hammond nods at jacks' comment, who then whispers something he hopes his life against never happens "IF she wakes up" **_

_**They both stand up straight when Janet emerges from the infirmary "Sirs, if you'd like to come in" she smiles gently "Daniel's awake, but very groggy" **_

_**With that, both men followed the doctor into the infirmary**_

"_**There's our space monkey" Jack smiled as he walked through the door, seeing a sleepy looking Daniel lying in a bed "How you feeling?"**_

"_**Oh you know, the usual" Daniel half smiled as he tried to sit up in his bed "broken wrist here, fractured skull there… all in a day's work right?" he grimaced as he lifted his arm up a little.**_

_**Jack noted Daniels discomfort as Janet came over to check on her patient**_

"_**Hey Doc I think Danny boy here could use some of your magical pain killing drugs" Jack places a hand on his friends shoulder reassuringly "He's looking a little pale "**_

"_**Oh I WAS feeling better" Daniel started as Janet began to inject some morphine into his iv line "But then you showed up" he chuckled when he saw Jacks face, instantly regretting it when his head started to throb, bringing the nausea back "ok, that wasn't such a god idea" Daniel covers his mouth as Janet Picks up a sick bowl, her timing was perfect as Daniel brought up the mug of coffee he had had just before the explosion**_

"_**Take it easy Dr Jackson" Janet stared pointedly at Jack "And you Sir, stop egging the poor man on"**_

_**Jack looked on in mock shock "me? What'd I do?"**_

"_**You started teasing him Colonel, that's enough to start things off between the two of you" She eyed him knowingly as she lowered Daniels bed slightly "Right Daniel I'm going to give you something for the nausea and that will help you sleep" Daniel nods as the doctor injects some clear liquid into his iv **_

"_**Hope you feel better soon Daniel… I need someone to bug, Teal'c is no good to tease" Jack sighed as he watched his friend drift off to the land of nod**_

"_**Uh Doc, Where's Siler? Wasn't he brought in here?" Jack looks round for the saergent **_

"_**He was, but he only had minor injuries so one of the airmen gave him a lift home" Janet was hardly finished answering his question when he interrupted**_

"_**How's Carter doing? Have you got the results back yet?"**_

"_**She'll be coming back from the scanner shortly" Janet checked her watch before looking up at the antsy looking Colonel "you're welcome to stay and wait for her coming back up if you like, it could take a while to go through all of the films and pictures"**_

_**Jack smiles gratefully "thanks doc, but I think I'm going to sit with Daniel for a while" he pulls up a chair and sits down next to his friend and colleague**_

_**Jack sits perched on the edge of a chair, between Daniel and Sam's bed, peering up from playing his Gameboy every now and again to check on both of his friends. He sniggered as he listened to Daniel snore gently in his bed, his casted arm now in a sling, resting on his tummy. His laugh suddenly changed to an empathic frown as he turns to his 2IC's bed, hearing the constant beeping of the machines killed him on the inside "How do you keep getting yourself into these situations Carter?" he sighed, taking hold of her good hand and stroking her face with the other, careful to avoid knocking her breathing tube.**_

_**Janet watches from a short distance away, her heart warmed by the Colonels concern. Checking her watch, she decided to go and tell him the good news**_

"_**Good morning Colonel" She smiled brightly as he looked up from his Gameboy**_

"_**It's morning already?" Jack checked his watch and was surprised to see that it was 0800 on the dot "Ok then, I guess it IS morning then" he put his Gameboy down on the table and stood up "So how's she looking Doc?"**_

"_**Well, that's what I was coming to tell you about Colonel" Janet grinned as Jack seemed to look more upbeat "I've been comparing Sam's scan results to the first scan we took. And it looks like the worst of the swelling is gone down to a much safer level than before" she watches Jack's smile almost reach his ears "The swelling needs to come down some more, we'll do another scan later on this morning. And, if all is well, we're going to try bringing the sedation down and lift her out of the coma, and see if she can breathe on her own" **_

"_**Wow Doc that's uh, that's" Janet saw the tears form in the Colonels eyes and she passes him a box of tissues. **_

"_**Colonel, why don't you go down to the commissary for some coffee and a bite to eat, you've been up all night and I think you could use a pick me up" Janet smiled "I'll let Daniel know about Sam when he wakes up, but you can let Teal'c and General Hammond know when you go by"**_

_**Jack couldn't help but pull the small doctor into a massive hug of relief before leaving, calling out "Thanks Doc" as he left, man on a mission **_

_**Janet grinned, thankful that the CO finally had something to do, and went over to the phone to tell the general the good news, just in case the Colonel had forgot to tell him**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sam wakes up for a short while, discovering that she is unable to hear**_

* * *

_**Daniel, who was now sitting up in his bed, General Hammond, Teal'c, Jack, and even Cassandra, who had been anxious to see her friend from the moment she'd heard about the accident, all stood around Sam and Daniels bed as Janet took hold of Sam's iv line**_

"_**Right, I don't want to overload her system into waking her up too fast, so I'm just going to be injecting this in small amounts over the space of an hour, starting with 10MLs to see how she copes" Janet slowly pushes a few millilitres of Naloxone into the iv "I'm not sure how long it's going to take for it to take effect, it was a pretty heavy sedation. But hopefully, by the end of the day, we'll have Sam back with us" Janet noticed that Cassie begin to sob in the back "Hey, Cass it's going to be ok, Sam's strong, and so are you" Janet, embraced her daughter in a warm hug, comforting her, Jack, Hammond and even Teal'c joined in on the hug. Daniel, still unable to get out of his bed for the nausea, stayed and wiped his eyes**_

"_**Oh Daniel" Cassie emerged from the hug and went over to his bed and gave him a gentle hug "I love you" she began sobbing once again**_

"_**I know Cass" Daniel wrapped his good arm around her "And she'll pull through, she's strong, especially with all of us around"**_

_**Janet nods, somewhat unsure "That's what we're hoping for anyway" Everyone looks toward Janet, confused "Most of the time, when someone is injured, it's a difficult recovery process… this recovery is going to be ten times more difficult due to her head injury. We won't know how her mind has been affected until she wakes up" Everyone is silent as they finish separating themselves from the group hug, Janet goes back into her doctoring role, bringing up the next thing "Another thing I'd like to ask of you all… I'd like at least one of you to be by her side at all times for the time being. With her sedation level being lowered, her levels of awareness will rise" she considers for a moment for a moment "Hold her hand, stroke her face, and maybe even begin to move some of her joints that aren't injured so that they don't become too stiff. Now, I need to get back to work… I'll keep you all posted" Janet excused herself and headed back to her office. Jack, Hammond and Teal'c went back to their usual daily business; Cassie decided to stay back with Sam and Daniel, who she considered to be her big brother**_

_**Cassie sat on Daniels bed as they played chess, Cassie continuing to laugh as she beat the archaeologist once again**_

"_**I thought you learnt to play chess from Sam, Daniel?" she laughed as she beat him three to nothing "It must have been a different Sam because the Sam I know always won when she challenged me" she giggled when he sighed in resignation**_

"_**Hey, you try playing with your good arm broken and a cracked noggin missy" Daniel chuckles as she looks completely flummoxed "noggin is a silly word for our head we use here on Earth, but I think I may have been listening to Jack too much for that one" Cassie still wasn't sure "I was just trying to lighten a bad situation"**_

_**Cassie thinks for a moment as she helps tidy the chess set away left handed, her other hand holding Sam's "It's a strange word "she mumbled as she put the last piece away "I've never heard mom say that b…" she stopped in her tracks as she feels a gentle squeeze around her hand, she looks down to find that it was Sam, Cassie gave her friends hand a gentle squeeze, receiving a gentle response almost instantly back. She looks up to see Sam's eyes still shut tightly, tears flooding down her face "Sam?" Cassie began to tear up "Sam? Can you wake up for me?" **_

_**Daniel begins to climb out of his bed, knowing Janet's office was just a few feet away "I'll go get Janet, Cassie" Daniel staggered to a standing position **_

"_**You better be careful Daniel" Cassie called as he walked over to the doctor's office**_

"_**Sam, wake up for me" Cassie stroked Sam's face gently as she squeezed her hand again, trying to get her to wake up "can you hear me Sam?" **_

_**She stood next to Sam's bed as she watched Daniel walk to her mother's office, it seemed to take forever**_

_**Cassie continues to talk to Sam and try to get her to open her eyes as Janet came up to Sam's bedside "Cassandra? Honey what is it? Daniel mentioned something about Sam?" seeing her daughter in tears made the doctor's heart break "Cass?"**_

"_**Sam's still there mom" Cassie cried happily "look" Cass lifted Sam's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and waited for a response. She beamed as Sam returned the squeeze and Janet stared on, slightly gobsmacked. "But I've been talking to her… me and Daniel both has, even Uncle Jack mentioned something about fishing at his cabin, but she hasn't responded to any noises… something's different"**_

_**Janet pulls out her pen light and shines it in Sam's eyes, who didn't object to the bright light and kept her eyes open after the check "Hi there Sam" Janet smiled gently "Can you hear me?" **_

_**Sam let go of Cassie's hand and pointed to her ear and made a fist, then opened it quickly like an explosion, tears continuing to stream down her face as she tried to look away.**_

_**Janet could see the stress in Sam's eyes, and then looked at her daughter, who was almost as equally upset "Cassie, honey could you go and find the Colonel and Teal'c and tell them to make their way down here please… And ask General Hammond to call the Tok'Ra and ask for General Carter please" Cassie looked completely confused "Um, Sam's father, Jacob and Selmak please" Janet silently pleaded with her daughter to do as she had asked. And Cassie felt **__**coerced into doing what her mother had told her, nodding, she headed off to see the General**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cassie goes to find the rest of the team to tell them that Sam is awake**_

* * *

_**General Hammond sat in his office, going over some old reports when he heard a light knock on the door. He looks up to find Cassandra standing anxiously at the door, tugging on the sleeve of he sweatshirt "Cassandra sweetheart, come in" he smiled at the teen as she came in "So how can I help you today Cassie? Is everything ok?" he motioned for her to sit down but she didn't want to **_

"_**Uncle George…my mom asked if you would mind sending a message to the Tok'Ra and asking for Mr Carter… um Jacob to come back to Earth and see if he can help Sam" Cassie fidgeted with a loose hem on her top "Sam's awake but something isn't right… mom sent me away before I could do anymore to help" she couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst into tears and Hammond felt compelled to comfort her. The shaking teen held onto him like a lifeline**_

_**After what seemed like a lake load of tears had been shed, a sniffling Cassie pulled herself away from her surrogate grandfather, though she called him 'Uncle' he was more like her grandfather "I'm sorry for just bursting into tears like that" she wiped a few tears away "But Sam is my best friend, more than that… She's like my big sister. I dunno what I'd do without her"**_

"_**It's difficult when this kind of thing happens sweetie" Hammond said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "But I'm sure things will be ok, she's a fighter, and she's just as brave as a little girl I remember" the General gave her a small wink**_

_**Cassie smiled back at him weakly and tried to change the subject "I uh… gotta go and find Uncle Jack and Teal'c to fill them in on the news. Daniel's I with her right now but I think she'd like to see them too" she cleared he throat "I'll let you get to doing your calls Uncle George" she hugged the General again before heading off to the commissary, having a feeling that Jack would be filling up on coffee and pie, and Teal'c would be having his early morning cup of tea by now**_

_**Sure enough, Cassie's guess had been spot on. Both Jack and Teal'c were both having their morning break earlier than normal, Jack with his coffee and banana cream pie and Teal'c, with his Camomile Tea and fruit salad. She grinned as she picked up a spoon and snuck up behind Jack to pick up a spoonful of the Colonels pie**_

"_**HEY what's the big idea?!" he turns his head and sees a giggling Cassie with a mouthful of his pie in her mouth "sit down have some pie" he pushed his plate toward the teen**_

"_**Uh no thanks Jack" Cass laughed as she sat down next to the Colonel, who had just taken a massive spoonful of pie "I uh… I've actually came down here to give you guys some news" she began to fiddle with the spoon as she tried to hold her emotions**_

"_**Wuh Suh Cash?" Cassie looked lost at what the Colonel had asked her**_

"_**I believe O'Neill is enquiring about the news you have for us Cassandra Fraiser" Teal's raised an eyebrow as he discarded the last of his salad into the trash**_

"_**Yeah" Jack gulped as he forced the mass mouthful down his throat so that he could talk "So, what's the news kiddo?"**_

"_**Sam woke up Jack" Cass uttered in barely a whisper as she struggled to old her emotions back "but there's a problem with her hearing… Daniel and I were playing chess, making some pretty loud jokes, especially at him losing so many games. Daniel's with her while my mom is testing Sam's breathing before taking the breathing tube thing out" **_

_**Jack nodded silently and they all rose from their chairs to head up to see Sam, Cassie leading the way**_

"_**Right behind you Cassie" Jack reassured her**_

_**Janet sat with Sam as she turned off the respirator, disconnecting the tube to Sam's mouth. Janet made direct eye contact with her friend, now aware of her hearing impairment; she spoke slowly so that Sam could interpret what was being said "I'm going to lay you flat on the bed, and we're going to take that nasty breathing tube out" The doctor mimed flattening the bed down, and then pointed to her mouth and pulling something out "on three then" Janet showed her hand and counted to three with her, popping up a finger each time.**_

_**Within moments of having the tube removed, Sam was having a coughing fit, her bed was placed back into a half sitting position as a nearby nurse stood by with a cup of ice chips, Janet took them and handed them to Sam**_

"_**Thanks" Sam splutters as she takes the cup, slowly sipping the ice chips "I hate those tubes"**_

_**Janet smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed, making sure Sam could see what she was saying "How are you feeling?" feeling that she already knew the answer, she gave Sam a chance**_

"_**Uh… my head feels like it got hit by a brick, my arm is itchy, my left leg feels like it's in adamned cement block… And I feel kind of wheezy" She looks round the cubical "Oh, and I can't hear a thing for some reason" She looks Janet in the eye "and this lip reading takes a lot of concentration…" she blushes "I hope I'm not yelling?"**_

"_**You're fine Sam" Janet smiled, sticking her thumbs up, noticing Sam's grimacing as she tried to smile "Are you in pain Sam? I can give you some morphine if you need it"**_

_**Hesitantly, Sam nodded; Janet knew how much her friend hated the morphine, almost as much as the breathing tube "yeah… I think I'm going to go back to sleep for a while" she passed the empty cup of ice chips to Daniel, who put it in the trash next to him, as Janet came back over with the 10mgs of morphine. She held Daniel's hand as she felt the drug go onto her system through her drip.**_

_**Before she nodded off, Janet smiled and said "I'm glad you're still with us Sam", Sam smiled and nodded back, before shutting her eyes and dozed off to a blissful sleep.**_

_**Janet had just finished placing a nasal cannula round Sam's ears as the entire gang showed up in the infirmary**_

* * *

_**please leave a review**_


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry another short one here. Janet comes up with something that can help Sam**

* * *

"_**Her ankle and leg is stable and immobilized with five pins and three plates, she doesn't feel any pain in her leg or her arm… her ribs may penetrate her lungs, they still haven't repaired themselves yet but I'm hoping they'll heal soon. Her head is still quite painful and she is still unable to hear. I have something that may be able to help her with having to read lips and being unable to hear in the short run though" Janet pulls out a device much like a Dictaphone, Jack doesn't look amused**_

"_**Uh, Doc" he tries to hold his cheeky remark back "I appreciate the gesture but… she can't hear squat! How's a dicta-thing gonna help her?"**_

_**At this, Janet pulled a spare laptop out from Sam's bed, switched it on and plugged the device in, smirking "care to say that again Colonel?" she switches the device on**_

"_**Doc, I KNOW what a Dictaphone does," Jack began on a slight rant "But how's recorded voices gonna help Carter know what's being said when she can't hear?" he stopped in his tracks when he discovers he computer is typing up what he'd just been saying, then turned to the doctor, grinning "Very clever Doc… Sure beats reading lips"**_

_**Sam wakes up a short while later to a slight movement on her bed, opening her eyes, she sees Cassie sitting on the end, doodling on her casted leg**_

"_**Cassie? What you doing?" she tried to sit up and groaned as she tried to take a deep breath, starting a coughing and wheezing fit "not-a good idea" she grimaced as Janet helped her half sit in her bed**_

"_**Don't ware yourself out before you've woken up Sam" **_

"_**Yeah Carter" Jack chimed in "we need you to get fit and strong so we can kick some Goa'uld ass" while Jack was talking, Janet pulled the bedside table with the computer and device on it for Sam**_

_**Wow" Sam was speechless when she saw the words form on the screen "well that's gonna save time trying to read lips"**_

_**~It is good so see that you have regained consciousness Major Carter~ Teal'c grinned broadly as he bowed his head**_

"_**It's good to be back Teal'c" Sam smiled reassuringly, then frowned "I just wish I could have heard your voices one last time before that damn reactor blew up" she began to sob uncontrollably. Janet asked everyone but Daniel, who was still being kept in, to leave.**_

_**~Sam we'll figure out a way to get your hearing back~ Daniel held Sam as comfortingly as he could with only one good arm while she cried, letting the computer log what was being said ~It might even just be an aftershock of the explosion and come back in a few days~ he hoped that was true, then laughed ~look on the bright side, you get a break from Jack's constant babble and talk about the Simpsons~**_

_**Sam looks up at the screen as lets out a small laugh "That COULD be a slight bonus" she yawns and cuddles into him closer "Stay with me…please?" she looked up at him as he nodded and sat down next to her on the bed. She hugs into him and they both doze off into the night.**_

_**Janet goes into Sam's cubical during the night to find Daniel cuddled up with Sam, both sleeping peacefully. She changes Sam's IV bag and places a spare blanket over a snoring Daniel, pulling the barrier for the bed up so the archaeologist doesn't fall out of the bed during the night. She smiles and leaves them to rest.**_

_**Daniel wakes up in the early hours of the morning to a darkened infirmary, and a barely awake Sam sitting on the side of her bed. He lowers the barrier and gets off his side, going round to check on her "Sam?" he gently taps his friend on the shoulder to alert her of his presence "What you doing Sam?" He pulls the computer round to that she can see it. She looks at Daniel and blushes "Daniel I uh… gotta go to the bathroom" Sam looks round the room, slightly confused "where are we? This isn't the same room we were in last night?"**_

_**Daniel glances round the room and takes not on the changes ~Looks like we've been upgraded to the VIP room~ he walks over towards the door and hits a dimmer switch, letting the lights come on slowly ~I'll go get Janet, Sam~ he points toward the door but then notices Sam swaying, and chooses to hit the buzzer instead, wanting to keep an eye on her "I'm still here Sam, I hit the buzzer instead" Sam smiled at him as he tapped her on the shoulder.**_

_**Janet and a member of the night staff come in and reset the call button, Sam looked up to see her friend and blushed dark red, Daniel decided to help out**_

_**-Janet, Sam needs to use the uh- he blushes himself -the Little Majors room… I would have helped but my arm is still under reconstruction- **_

_**Janet smiles in understanding as she and the nurse help Sam to the bathroom. Daniel sits down in a nearby recliner and is soon off to sleep once more**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sam has a bad turn**_

* * *

_**Janet helped Sam hop back to her bed in the VIP room from the bathroom, and discovered Daniel asleep in the chair; they both smirked at each other as Janet pulled the computer over **_

_**-I don't know about you Sam, but I'd say our little space monkey is more wiped out than you are- Sam glanced at the computer. **_

_**Smiling, Sam typed back a one handed response -well you HAD to insist on making that 'no coffee' rule in here- she grinned -He's been going cold turkey for the last… uh… however long he's been awake and I've been down- she looked at Janet quizzically, who gave her the 'you really wanna know?' look, to which Sam nods and Janet resignedly types in Daniels results**_

_**-Daniel was unconscious for four days but had been kept in because of his fractured skull- she pauses to let Sam take in the information -You, on the other hand, weren't so lucky- she took hold of Sam's hand after she had finished typing -You suffered massive trauma from a fractured skull and swelling on the brain, which is still being monitored. A broken wrist and shattered ankle and leg, it has five pins and three plates, which has been immobilized by a full leg cast, and you have some fractured ribs, which are also being monitored in case they puncture a lung- Janet pauses before adding -Sorry, we needed to get you back- Janet looks to see Sam on the verge of tears again**_

"_**What about my hearing Janet?" Sam whimpered as she looked into her friend's eyes "I can't rely on a computer screen for the rest of my life you know"**_

_**Janet types into the computer -I'm not 100% sure what happened to your hearing Sam- Janet felt the tears well at the back of her eyes -What I AM sure of though, is that we'll find a way to deal with this… together, I give you my word, as your doctor, colleague and friend. We'll get through this- She checked the time on the computer, 0600hours. She got up and smiled at a teary eyed Sam, making eye contact with her, she smiled motioning that she would be back momentarily.**_

_**Janet came back into the room pushing a wheelchair -I think you've earned a trip outa here for a little while- Sam looked a little confused -How about we go get some decent breakfast, we can even bring back a coffee for the sleeping space monkey- Sam couldn't help but laugh at the statement as Janet helped into the waiting wheelchair, Sam almost refused but saw Janet's insistent smile -You need to get out of here for a little while-**_

_**Janet pushed Sam out of the VIP room, grabbing the blanket to keep her friend warm as they went through the windy hallways**_

_**Sam looked round the almost empty commissary as Janet wheeled her to the counter where the food was being dished up. Janet picks up a tray for herself and one for Sam, and pushed it along the countertop **_

"_**I gotta get up this early more often" Sam giggled to herself "fresh waffles sure beats soggy fruit loops"**_

_**Janet, taking the hint, picked up a plate full of waffles, strawberries and cream for them both. Sam grabbed a bottle of syrup from a lower shelf, then grinned at Janet, who was giving her 'the look', to which Sam laughed**_

"_**Come on Janet, I've been out of it almost a week, I need some sugar to pick me up" Janet looked sceptical "I promise I won't go hyper on you" Sam held up her right hand in a promising gesture, which Janet shook before wheeling her friend over to a table, returning to the counter for their breakfasts and coffee for both of them.**_

_**Sam and Janet sat at the table, Janet making small talk so that Sam could keep up, chatting about anything and everything that wasn't related to Sam's condition.**_

_**The subject quickly changed to a certain Dr Jackson, who Janet knew had feelings for Sam. They were just beginning to get into further discussion when who should turn up but the man himself, making Sam turn bright red. Janet began to babble on about something they saw on TV and Daniel, being none the wiser, sat down next to them and took hold of the coffee they had set aside for him**_

"_**So how are you feeling today Sam?" Daniel smiled as he took a drink of his coffee, leaving a small 'stash above his lip, making Sam hold back what she thought could be a very loud giggle**_

"_**I'm uh… I'm good for the moment… apart from being unable to really communicate properly with anyone…get around on my own… and I'm stuck with this thing glued to me" She points to her drip, which had been firmly secured to the back of her wheelchair, she brings herself back to reality "But other than that, I'm good"**_

_**Taking note of his friends bummed expression; he thinks about something and smiles "I think I might be able to help with that"**_

_**Sam looked at Daniel, somewhat disbelievingly, but nodded as she put her cutlery down, having only eaten a quarter of the plate that Janet had dished up, she felt a little queasy and pushed the plate away from her self "I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach" **_

_**Janet smiled sympathetically "Sorry about that Sam. I didn't realise that your stomach had been likely to shrink when you were in the coma" Sam nodded in understanding**_

"_**Well on the bonus side to that" Sam smiled "you won't have to watch me bouncing off the walls all day"**_

_**Janet couldn't help but laugh at this as she and Daniel cleared the table, Janet wheeled Sam back and Daniel followed back to the VIP room.**_

_**Back in Sam's VIP room in the infirmary, Daniel talks to Sam using the computer, telling her about his idea, Sam resting on her, now made, bed while Daniel sat next to her, laptop on his knee**_

_**-so my idea may take a little bit of time to learn… I need to brush up on it myself… But I think after learning it, life would be quite a bit easier-**_

_**-Aaaaaaand what exactly would this learning involve? You haven't said yet- Sam looked sceptically at him -and how long exactly?-**_

_**Daniel blushed, he'd been so excited about his idea that he'd forgot to mention what it was –Sign language- Daniel smiled as Sam looked confused –I learnt some when I was growing up in foster care, one of the other kids was deaf and I used sign language to communicate with him. I picked up on it pretty fast and managed to get along… That WAS quite a while ago but I' sure I could pick it up again and we could help you learn some of the basics to get by-**_

_**Sam considers for a moment before leaning forward and begins to type –I think you might be forgetting one small thing- she looks toward their own broken arms –make that two small things- she points to her own broken arm in the sling, then points to Daniels arm –isn't sign language normally used with both hands? I don't think my hand is up to moving very much at the moment-**_

_**-You can sign just using one hand- Daniel smiled reassuringly and typed –we'll get through this Sam, one step at a time; I'll stay with you the entire way, we'll do this together, I promise- he signed the word 'promise' to her, to which she burst into tears and hugged him, glad to have such a supporting friend by her side.**_

_**A few days after Daniel's initial idea of teaching Sam some basic sign language, word seemed to have gotten out around the base. By the time they had figured out that it would be the main way of communication with Sam, they all wanted in on learning so that they could stay in the loop, almost all of them…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The briefing room seemed to be full to bursting point as Jack, Teal'c, Cassie, General Hammond came in, Followed by Daniel, carrying the computer and placing it on the table. Then a slowly moving Sam, assisted by Janet and one of the nurses, she sits down next to Daniel, who stands up next to the General**_

"_**Right, we all know that this is about Sam's uh… let's call it 'condition'… right" he pauses for a moment to let everyone respond "Well I mentioned to Sam that I knew enough sign language to get by, and that I would be happy to help her learn some, I'd be happy to teach whoever wants to learn it as well. I'll need to look up some things but I'm sure…" he stops talking when the alarms for the Stargate. Everyone leaves the room apart from Janet, Sam and Cassie.**_

_**Sam looks totally lost and confused as there were no lights in the briefing room to alert anyone of any 'Gate activities**_

"_**What's going on?" she looked round to the empty room "Why'd everyone just leave?"**_

_**Janet types into the computer, Sam had long given up lip reading when she had dreamt about kissing Daniels the last time he spoke to her. She was brought back to reality with a gentle tap on the arm by Cassie, who pointed to the computer –the 'gate just activated Sam- Janet paused as a further alert came through –from what I'm hearing so far from the alert, the IDC is from the Tok'Ra-**_

"_**Is it my Dad?" Sam asks with a tear in her eye. Cassie stood up and hugged her friend, Janet came round the other side and all three of them came together in a group hug.**_

_**Jack had just got down the stairs from the briefing room into the control room when the 'Gate whooshed into life, noticing the IDC was Tok'Ra, he headed down into the 'Gate room "open the iris Walter!" he yelled as he ran down the last few steps.**_

_**Hammond and Daniel had just came down into the control room and Janet had just got Sam up from the chair and was struggling to help Sam walk, Teal'c, who was standing to the side, stepped in **_

"_**Perhaps I could be of assistance Dr Fraiser?" **_

_**Janet looks to Sam, then back at Teal'c "I think its Sam you need to ask there Teal'c, not me" she smiled**_

_**Teal'c smiled and looked at Sam in the eye "Major Carter, could you use my assistance?" he offered her one of his buff arms**_

_**Sam thought for a moment, knowing that it would be best to just admit that she was going to need some help for a while "Sure Teal'c" Sam nodded, before she knew it, he had scooped her up into his arms, making sure that her injured arm was secure in its sling and resting on her tummy. **_

_**Janet laughed inwardly as she watched Teal'c carefully navigate the stairs, and saw Sam smirk over his shoulder, Janet laughed as she thought of Sam having her own personal taxi and then thought again, Sam had her own personal 'Teal'c'**_

_**Jacob had just descended the ramp and began to greet Jack and Daniel, who had just finished clambering down the steps, when he heard a giggle from around the corner. He turned to see Teal'c carrying his daughter into the 'Gate room, he was in shock, he had no idea just how bad his little girl had been injured. Selmak brought him back to reality**_

"_**Sammy!" he fakes the best smile he could as Teal'c helped her back onto her good leg, he holds his arms out and marches over, embracing her in a warm hug**_

"_**Dad" Sam smiled as she held onto him and Teal'c for balance. Her skin started to pale slightly but only Janet seemed to note the change.**_

_**Cassie appears in the 'Gate room with a small computer device in her hands, Janet spies her "where have you been young lady? And where's the laptop?" Janet looks stressed to the maximum "And what exactly are you messing about with now?"**_

_**Cassie grinned as she held up the device "Oh, nothing exciting" Cassie tries to play around, saying it's nothing worth much interest "I just thought that with the laptop weighing ton to carry around and it not being pocket sized it would be pretty tricky to take everywhere with us" she passes Janet the device; a netbook half the size of the laptop, half the weight too "So I decided to put my knowledge to the test and came up with this"**_

"_**So… you took this netbook, rigged it up with a micro dictator and tapped into the word processor so that Sam can take this wherever she goes?" Janet looks amazed, she hugged her daughter for being so bright "and yet… you can't figure out how to work a microwave oven Cassandra Fraiser?"**_

_**Janet and Cassie walked up to Sam, who was still being supported by Jacob and Teal'c "Sam, Cassie has something for you" Janet gave Cassie the netbook back as Cassie walked over to Sam, opening it up to let Sam see the screen**_

"_**You did this?" Sam asked in barely a whisper, to which Cassie blushed and nodded "Come here you" Sam used her good arm to hug her god daughter as Jacob took a look at the netbook "what would I do without another genius around?" Cassie blushed as she pulled back.**_

"_**Uh, can I suggest we all move back into the briefing room please?" Jack interrupted "Not that I'd love to keep us all chatting, but it's getting a little bit cramped in here and the open door is causing a draft" **_

_**Sam laughed as the words came up on the screen, knowing that it was her CO making the comment; she was distracted from the screen momentarily when Teal'c stepped into her view to offer his assistance once again. She nodded and giggled like a little girl as the buff Jaffa scooped her up effortlessly.**_

_**Much chatting filled the briefing room as Jacob caught up on all of the Earthly activity. From the football scores to the political rows.**_

"_**So, how is everyone at the SGC then?" Jacob smiled as he tried to change the subject, noting the computer dictating every word**_

"_**Well I'm fine, Teal'c is … Teal'c… uh, Doc, Daniel? You two seem to know what's going on a lot more than I do" Jack had gotten off to a good start, then got completely lost when he tried to figure out what had actually been happening.**_

"_**I uh, think I can explain what's been going on and why we're all in this mess Jacob" Daniel stuck his good arm up "Sam and I came up with an idea that we could have used a Naquadah Generator to power up the base and Stargate. It would have saved a lot of money and electricity… or at least, that's what the plan was" He glances at Sam, who was sitting next to him, she looked faint as she read the screen, he slid his good hand under the table and gently takes her broken arm in his hand "We had a test run in Sam's lab with only a small amount of the Naquadah" he paused again as he tried to think of the words.**_

"_**Something went wrong with the cables and the device started to feed on energy from other rooms, which made it overload" Sam spoke quietly, tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about it "I told them all to get out, that I would stay to see if it would power down on its…" Daniel watched as more colour drained from her face "Daniel… Daniel didn't wouldn't leave, and we got stuck when the… blast..." Sam was unable to keep control of her words, she flinched as she clasped her head in pain "I need to uh… go… lie down" Teal'c stood up to assist in taking Sam back to the infirmary as Daniel got up to pull her chair back.**_

_**Daniel picked up the small computer as Teal'c lifted up a sheet white Sam and they both headed down the steps to the infirmary.**_

"_**Yeah, ok, Carter basically ended up deaf with a fractured skull and a pretty big amount of booboos. Daniel is ok…ish with a cracked skull and a broken arm, Siler is on leave after being hit… and Dr Lee got away with nought after being dragged out of the lab by Teal'c" Jack pretty much picked up where his 2IC had left off, he got some pretty odd looks from Jacob, Cassie, his own CO and a small glare from Janet**_

"_**WHAAAAT?! You wanted to know what had happened… So I told you" Jack was glad he missed out the part about having to resuscitate Carter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sam has a bad turn, sorry short chapter**_

* * *

_**Daniel and Teal'c, who was carrying Sam, arrived back in the infirmary after a short while; Daniel was making small talk with his friend in sign language**_

'_**I don't think my dad bought the story Daniel' Teal'c had let Sam lean against a nearby bed and left them to have a conversation while he stood by the door 'did you see the look on his face?' she looked sceptically**_

_**Daniel nodded in sympathy 'Sam, he's your dad, he's worried about you' he pauses for a moment, thinking about his own feelings 'I'm worried about you' he emphasises himself by using his good and broken arm 'Are you completely SURE you're feeling ok Sam? You look really faint' he gazes at her in deep concern**_

_**Sam shakes her head in resignation, having finally been found out 'you're right Daniel, I feel lousy' she signs, shaking slightly "my head kills; I wish we had NEVER tried that damn generator!" Sam begins to sob uncontrollably and holds her head in her hand**_

"_**Aaaw Sam" Daniel sighed and moved forward to comfort her as best he could, he could feel her shaking through her sobs and he felt helpless, he wanted so much to just kiss her pain away, to hold her and never let go. **_

_**He stood hugging her in a comforting manner for around twenty minutes when it dawned on him that they were still in the middle of the infirmary "We need to get you back to bed Sam" he thought aloud as he came out of the hug and smiled at her, she had her eyes shut "Sam?" he squeezed her hand gently "Sam?!" he tried to remain calm but was quickly beginning to panic. He supported her head and lifted one of her eye lids gently to check her eyes, they had rolled into the back of her head.**_

_**Lowering her onto the floor, he checked her breathing. He was shocked to find that there was blood coming from the inner ear, his panic levels rocketed through the roof**_

"_**HELP! TEAL'C! ANYONE! CAN I GET A MEDIC PLEASE?!" tears flew down Daniel's face as Teal'c raced through the doors "Use the phone on the wall and get Janet down here NOW please" he watched as nurses flew into the hallway.**_

_**Daniel watched, helplessly, as the nurses scooped Sam's limp form up from the floor and placed her on a nearby gurney. They cut her scrubs top and began to place electrodes on her body for an ECG and EEG.**_

_**Using his own initiative, Daniel went back into the VIP room and put the small netbook down on the bedside table, then went back out to the main part of the infirmary**_

_**The General heard the phone begin to ring from his office over the commotion happening in the briefing room. He excused himself to answer it.**_

"_**Hammond" he picked the phone up and sat down**_

"_**General Hammond" Teal'c sounded very serious on the phone "I am in immediate need of Dr Fraiser's assistance"**_

"_**Teal'c?" Hammond sounds a little taken aback "is everything alright son?"**_

"_**Major Carter is unconscious in the infirmary. Daniel Jackson is with Major Carter as we speak. She is in a critical condition General Hammond"**_

_**Hammond nodded, knowing that the Jaffa didn't normally speak on the phone "Alright Teal'c, I'll send the doctor down shortly" at that, he hung up the phone and went back into the briefing room**_

"_**Dr Fraiser, you're needed urgently in the infirmary" Hammond looked grimly "Major Carter's just collapsed, Teal'c said it doesn't look good" **_

_**Janet excused herself from the meeting and left in urgency.**_

_**Daniel watched in slow motion as Sam was, once again, being intubated and hooked up to a respirator. Tears flooded down his face as Janet rushed in and took control of the situation; she rushed Sam back down to the OR. Daniel watched in what felt like slow motion as Jacob ran through the infirmary doors and through the OR doors, pulling a Goa'uld healing device out from his pocket as he went.**_

_**It suddenly struck Daniel that Sam could be gravely ill "Oh my god… SAM" were the only words that he could say as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor in shock.**_

"_**Daniel!" Jack rushes in through the doors as he sees his friend collapse to the floor "Daniel, I'm here buddy" he kneels down beside his friend and tries to speak to Daniel in what he hopes is a calming voice "Come on, let's get you back to a bed, upsy daisy Danny boy" Teal'c, who had been standing nearby, helped Jack help Daniel to his feet and over to a bed "Come on Daniel, say something… please" Daniel, who had curled up into the foetal position, was staring at the main wall, tears filling his eyes, continued to say nothing.**_

"_**I believe Daniel Jackson may be in shock O'Neill" Teal'c stated as he looked into the doctors blank eyes**_

"_**Daniel Jackson. Hear me" Teal'c said as he placed a gently hand on the archaeologists shoulder "I am here to support you as a friend. You are a very brave warrior Daniel Jackson, and I will stand by you every step of the way. I will not leave"**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Another short one, sorry they do get longer.**_

_**Daniel confesses his love for Sam. The team orders pizza while Sam is in the O.R**_

* * *

_**Daniel comes back to his senses after a while when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, he's surprised to see that the hand belonged to the Jaffa "Teal'c?"**_

"_**Indeed Daniel Jackson" Teal'c smiled broadly, glad that his friend was back**_

_**Daniel smiled back for a moment, and then remembered what had sent him into that state of shock in the first place "Oh my god… Sam!" Daniel's tears began to flow freely again "She was… She was bleeding from her ear " he choked as he told Jack and Teal'c "she had said that she had a head ache when we got back but I thought she just needed to rest… too much in one day I thought…" Daniel chocked back another sob "I tried to give her a reassuring hug, we stood for a while and when I suggested that we went back to her room instead…when she didn't answer... I…" Daniel bowed his head to hide the fresh wave of sobs**_

"_**Daniel" Jack tries to calm him down with a manly but firm hug "Janet's working on helping Carter. Heck even Jacob and Selmak is in there" he felt Daniel shake as he talks to him "Carter's in good hands Daniel"**_

"_**It's more than that Jack" Daniel looked up at Jack "I was going to tell her something that I think you guys already know"**_

_**Jack looked like he knew what was going on "I think I know Daniel"**_

"_**As do I, Daniel Jackson" Teal'c chimed in**_

"_**I love her Jack… I was going to ask her out on the day of the explosion but uh…" he waves his broken arm "When she told me to get out of the lab… I uh… I couldn't move… I couldn't leave her… I couldn't leave… knowing that I might never get a chance to see her again…"**_

_**Jack thought it was best to let Daniel babble on about Sam, his one true love. If it made Daniel feel more reassured to talk about it, then Jack would let Daniel talk all night.**_

_**Thankfully, Daniel only lasted an hour before he fell asleep on the bed. Clearly, the crying and being so concerned for a loved one really exhausted him.**_

_**Teal'c carried Daniel back through to the VIP room and Jack followed.**_

_**They were both surprised when they discovered a hysterical Cassie sitting in the recliner; they were even more surprised when they saw the teen holding a teddy closely. **_

"_**I uh, thought I'd be more out of the way in here" She coughed as she got up, her blood shot eyes told Jack everything as she was getting ready to leave**_

"_**Hey, hey, hey, come here kiddo" Jack pulled her into a fatherly hug, he'd always thought of Cassandra as his own daughter "I think it might be high time that we go and get something to eat" he glances at his watch and sees that its almost 1800 hours, he was right, they had been so busy with the current situation that they had totally missed lunch "I'm sure we'll find some good… or uh, edible food in the commissary at least" he smirked and whispered in Cassie's ear "Or we could order a take-out and bring it back here, I'm sure the General could do with a change of diet from the food in the commissary"**_

_**Cassandra's eyes lit up "Pizza please!" Pizza had always been the teens favourite food since coming to Earth, Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream being a close second "Could we get ice cream too?"**_

_**Jack looked into the teens eyes and had a feeling that they could all benefit from a few pints of ice cream "Sure why not, the usual cookie dough for you Cass?" Jack grinned as the teen nodded. He got up to list down the orders of pizza, Peperoni for him and the General, extra cheesy for Daniel, chicken and mushroom, and a big meaty feast for the Jaffa "Right, here's the list of pizza orders, am I missing anyone?" Cassie shook her head, knowing that her mother could be in the OR for hours "Right then, Teal'c, grab your hat, we're going up top for pizza" Cassie giggled as all three of them headed up to the surface for pizza and ice cream**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jack and Teal'c argue over pizza, Cassie hides ice cream**_

* * *

_**Daniel wakes up to find himself back in the VIP room, a pizza shaped box on the side table, a note scribed in messy handwriting stuck to the lid**_

'_**I thought you might like a pizza. I talked Uncle Jack into getting you one.**_

_**We're in the food hall if you want to join us**_

_** Cassandra'**_

_**He smiled and got up, grabbing the pizza and heading to the commissary to join them.**_

_**Once down in the commissary, he spots them sitting at a table bang in the middle, Cassie sitting next to Jack, who was trying to pinch some pizza from Teal'c, he received a swift slap on the hand from a very possessive Teal'c**_

"_**OUCH!" Jack yelped as he pulled his hand away, blowing it as Daniel smirked and sat down next to them**_

"_**And I thought you, of all people, knew not to come between a Jaffa and his pizza Jack" Daniel couldn't help but laugh as Jack began to protest**_

"_**Yeah, I KNOW that Daniel" Jack moaned "But I paid for them all… and he got TWO!" he bit into his own pizza "The least he could do is share"**_

"_**All one has to do is ask, O'Neill" Teal'c stated, not looking up as he consumed the last slice of his first pizza.**_

"_**Aaaaaaand you'd just let me take a slice?" Jack asked sceptically **_

"_**I would consider it O'Neill" Daniel and Cassie smirked at each other as they got up, leaving the two boys to sort out their disagreement in a 'mature' way**_

"_**And to think that Uncle Jack is in charge of you guys when you go off- world" Cassie had to laugh at the thought**_

"_**Oh we manage" Daniel wondered to himself as they headed back to the VIP room, he was told that they had left the ice cream in the freezer in the staff room "Somehow we manage" **_

_**Daniel and Cassie had just got back to the infirmary as Janet emerged from the OR in her scrubs. She pulls her mask off when she spots her daughter munching on pizza "Cassie, what do you think you're doing eating a pizza this late at night?" Janet checks her watch, 23.20 hours, and held her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer**_

"_**Uncle Jack got us all pizza and ice cream for dinner, even Uncle George" Cassie smiled innocently, hoping it would let her off the hook**_

"_**Well I suppose I COULD let you off with this one… IF" Janet gave one of her famous looks at her daughter.**_

"_**Uh oh" Cassie began to squirm, knowing the 'if' word was never good "If what Mom?"**_

_**Janet grinned, she loved giving Cassie a reason to squirm "IF… you let me have a slice of that pizza, I'm starving" Cassie smiled and opened the box to let her famished mother have a piece**_

"_**Janet?" Daniel felt bad about interrupting, but he had to know "How is she… How is Sam? Is she ok?" he felt like he had just cut the air with a knife, but he needed to know "I'm sorry to be blunt like that… but I was there with her when she…" he began to turn bright red "I love her Janet… it felt like she was being taken away from me"**_

"_**She's doing well now Daniel, she just encountered a bit of a setback" Janet smiled reassuringly as Daniel offered her a slice of his own pizza, which he had barely touched "I'm actually glad that you were there when she blacked out… we might not have known about it in time otherwise"**_

_**Daniel nodded "I'm glad that I was there"**_

_**The tender moment was cut short when Jack and Teal'c entered through the doors, Jack was still complaining about the Jaffa having two pizzas **_

"_**That's it Teal'c, No more pizzas for you" Jack decided "Not if you can't share"**_

"_**That is incorrect O'Neill" the Jaffa tried to interject "Had you only asked O'Neill…"**_

"_**Are you two STILL at it?!" Cassie laughed as the two 'so called' adults continued to bicker "It's JUST a pizza Jack, if you wanted what Teal'c had you could have just bought the same one yourself" Daniel and Janet nodded at the teens comment**_

"_**That's not the point Cass" Jack added "The point is… that he had TWO pizzas all to himself and didn't share any of it!"**_

"_**On the contrary O'Neill" Teal'c tried to start again "I would have allowed you to take a piece if you had only asked…"**_

"_**Jack, Sam's out of surgery" Daniel had to literally yell as Jack started up again.**_

"_**Why didn't you say so?" Jack complained**_

"_**Well we tried to Jack but you kept going on about the pizzas" Cassie told him, glad that the 'food fight' was over**_

"_**Can I talk now please?" Janet interrupted, somewhat sternly "I think it might well be safe to say that it's a little too late for a briefing… uh de-briefing with the General right now" She checked her watch, it was almost midnight "I'm staying here tonight, Cassie has a change of clothes in my office for nights like this" Janet nodded at Cassandra, who understood that she would be sleeping in her mother's quarters this evening "I'll be staying in here this evening to make sure that Sam's condition stays stable. Jacob is with her right now, there's a room set up for him down the hall, and if you could show him to it when he's ready Teal'c, I'm sure he'd appreciate that. Colonel, you are free to go home, or stay on the base tonight. We have your phone number, we'll phone you if anything happens during the night" Jack nodded and headed off to his own quarters, saying goodnight as he left, he wanted to stay nearby. Teal'c bowed his head and headed toward the entrance of the infirmary.**_

"_**Daniel, you can stay in the VIP room again tonight, I had one of my staff set up another bed in there, so it's not a problem, Jacob said he could come and see you in the morning and Selmak could fix your arm so you can help Sam with her recovery. And you, young lady" Janet enjoyed messing with Cassie like this "Come here" Cassie was close to tears again as she almost knocked her mom to the floor in a desperate hug, Daniel came over and joined them in the hug, Janet knew how difficult it was for him too "You can stay with Daniel in the VIP room for a little while if you like… see if he can finally win that game of chess against you. Just don't be up all night ok" Daniel nodded, and he and Cassie headed back to the VIP room, taking their boxes to finish their pizza.**_

_**Janet went into her office to grab a can of coke when she found a tub of frozen yoghurt in the back with a note from Cassie 'Go on mom, you deserve it Cx'**_

_**Janet smiled and took it out, and went back to the high dependency room in back to keep an eye for Sam for the night.**_

_**Cassie snuck out of the VIP room as she heard a door closing "I think that's my mom gone Daniel, let's go get that ice cream now" she smirked at him as they both went to pick up the tub, which the teen had carefully snuck into the freezer section at the back of the refrigerator**_

"_**Cassie isn't it a little bit late for ice cream? We could have it tomorrow" Daniel protested **_

"_**It'll be gone tomorrow Daniel, especially if Teal'c spots it, he likes to hide things in here too" she thought for a moment "I suppose we could just put a label on it… that way they'll know it's for us"**_

_**Daniel nodded as they took a sticker and put 'property of Cassandra Fraiser' on it, making the teen laugh as she put it in the freezer "Right, you ready to lose another game of chess?" she smiled as they headed back to the VIP room**_

"_**Oh, you are on, Cassandra" Daniel grinned**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**just over half way for this story.**_

_**there IS another one that is being written... (might need some opinions on that when i start typing things up)**_

_**Please review**_

* * *

_**Cassie woke Daniel up early the next morning by waving a tub of ice cream under his nose "Morning sleepy head" she giggled as she watched him stir to the smell "Want some?"**_

_**Daniel opened his eyes and was surprised to find Cassie eating half a tub of ice cream "Are you sure that's wise to be eating that for your breakfast Cass?**_

"_**Calm down Daniel I'm only having a little drop, here" she passes Daniel a spoon "before it's all gone" Cassie holds the tub towards him "I should probably hide this back in the freezer before mom comes to do her rounds" Before Daniel had even put the spoon into the tub, Cassie had grabbed it and ran back through to Janet's office with it, passing Jacob as she goes by.**_

_**Daniel sits on the bed; spoon still In hand, as Jacob comes to the door "Should she be having ice cream this early in the morning Daniel?" Jacob checked his watch "It's not even 9am yet"**_

"_**I have a distinct feeling that she hasn't even slept Jacob" Daniel shook his head, wondering what the teenager had been up to during the night "And now she's on a sugar high… Janet will NOT be very amused about that one"**_

"_**Well at least she can keep herself busy while we sort out your arm" Jacob smiled and held up the hand device "let's have a look" Jacob helped Daniel lift his arm as the hand device beamed into life and Selmak took over, her eyes flashing "This will not take very Long Dr Jackson" Selmak moved the device up and down Daniels broken arm, Daniel feeling a strangely nice sensation as the bones knitted themselves back together**_

"_**There. It should be good as new when that cast work comes off later on today" Selmak smiled before letting Jacob take over again **_

"_**Thanks, it feels so much better now" Daniel grinned as he felt no more pain in his arm. Jacob smiled back at him before getting ready to leave "Jacob… how's Sam doing? I uh… didn't want to interrupt your time with her last night" Daniel tried to sound as natural as he could.**_

_**Jacob took a moment to answer "It's a little bit of a waiting game right now I'm afraid" It was just more than a whisper when he did "Part of her skull fracture had broken apart and it uh…" Jacob tried to hold back a sob, he closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them, and Selmak had taken control**_

"_**Forgive Jacob, Doctor Jackson, he is going through a very stressful and upsetting time at the moment. Samantha means so much to him"**_

"_**I understand… I really do" Daniel rested his good hand on Jacob's shoulder to show his support "When the generator began to overload… Sam told us all, Siler, Dr Lee and I to get out before it blew. Teal'c got Bill out by dragging him, and Siler was about ready to leave" he paused and tried to sum up as much nerve he had left to say what he had to say "She turned and told us to get the hell out" tears were in his eyes as he remembered "I wasn't going anywhere Jacob. I wouldn't leave… I… I couldn't leave her" Tears began to flow as he tried so hard to get the words out.**_

_**~Is it not clear enough for you Jacob~ Selmak continued to argue with Jacob inside his head ~It has been clearer than day since we first came through the Stargate. How could you not s…~**_

_**Selmak was cut off by a particularly distressed Jacob ~I KNOW he loves her Sel!~ Jacob practically yelled inside his head ~But in case you've not noticed, my daughter's life hangs in the balance right now… Yes, I know he's been helping her, but…~ Jacob sighs internally and gives up ~alright… Tell him Sel… Tell him we know… I've known for two years, since we came across our old buddy Seth… I just didn't want to mention anything… now go, tell him, please~ **_

_**Daniel stayed Silent for a while until he felt Jacob guide him into the room that Sam was in. It almost broke his heart to see her like that, hooked up to all the monitors again**_

"_**You love her, Daniel" Daniel turned in surprise and Selmak looks into the archaeologists eyes reassuringly "There is no need to look so shocked my friend. We have both known your love for Samantha for some time. We said nothing, until now, because we could not be certain. But now," Selmak moved closer to Daniel "We could not be any more certain than we are"**_

_**Daniel was still amazed "Uh… I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know what she'd say… or how she'd feel… now I guess I'm never going to find out" he signs 'I love you' one handed to Sam and began to sob uncontrollably once more**_

_**Selmak closed her eyes and let Jacob come back "It's alright Daniel. Sammie's a tough kid, she'll get through this"**_

_**Daniel nodded to Jacob and the embraced in a gentlemanly hug as Janet came out of her office**_

"_**Oh good, you're up Daniel" Janet smiled as she sat the files down on a bed "How is your arm feeling this morning?"**_

"_**It's good as new Janet" Daniel stifled a sob and tried to smile "Selmak is an amazing healer"**_

"_**Good" Janet grinned "You'll be looking to get that hunk of plaster off your arm then, am I right?"**_

_**Daniel held a laugh back "that'd be much appreciated Janet, thanks" as Janet turned to go and get the scissors, Daniel remembered something "Uh… Janet, were you aware of a tub of cookie dough ice cream in the fridge last night by any chance?"**_

_**She turned round in surprise "Ice cream? No I can't say that I saw anything other than frozen yoghurt in the refridgerator. Why?" Janet headed over to get the scissors as Daniel tried to figure out what to say**_

"_**Jack bought some cookie dough ice cream for Cass last night" Daniel explained as Janet began to cut his cast "she had just finished her pizza and was waiting for you to go back in with Sam. She hid it in the back… anyway I told her not to eat it last night because it was so late" Daniel grimaced as the cast came off "when I woke up this morning… she had eaten half the tub. Janet I don't think she even slept last night. She's on a sugar high" **_

"_**She does that when she's upset" Janet nodded as Daniel flexed his fingers "Jacob would you mind going and keeping an eye out on Cassie please? Just make sure she doesn't hurt herself or start bouncing off he walls" Jacob nodded and headed off "Now, for you Daniel, I'm going to make an offer for you" she sat down next to him on the bed "I'll let you off from having to go through physio therapy, IF" there we go, the big if, Daniel thought "If you keep this strapping on for a week" she went over to the supply closet**_

"_**Janet my arm feels fine, even better than it has been before then" Daniel began to protest**_

"_**Standard procedure Daniel" Janet chimed, as if it was part of a ingle, coming back with some strapping "It's lucky that I still have a job in here Daniel, you should be glad with having me here" Janet smirked "Especially with Selmak and his handy healing device around"**_

"_**Come on Jan, you know that you'll still have a job here, even if they bring more hand devices in" Daniel laughed "who's going to give us the 'doctors orders' glare? And I don't know anyone better who can get Jack to behave himself"**_

_**Janet laughed as she finished strapping his arm up "You've got that one right Daniel" **_

_**Daniel smiled as he moved his arm around carefully "Thanks Janet" he got up from the bed "I think it could be time for a coffee break"**_

_**She laughs "Breakfast time already?"**_

_**Daniel nodded and they both headed out of the infirmary, Daniel went into the staff room as they left and showed Janet the ice cream tub that Cassie had stashed **_

"_**Wow, this tub was meant to be shared between four people" Janet was in shock "She'll be lucky if she doesn't get a cavity with all of that sugar"**_

"_**Let's just hope that Jacob found her before she hit the roof, or collapses on the floor"**_

_**They both grimaced as they thought of Cassandra collapsing in a heap on the floor**_


	14. Chapter 14

_** Jack refuses to learn sign language**_

* * *

_**Thankfully, when they got to the commissary, they found that Cassie was sitting beside Jacob, eating a fruit salad and everything seemed fine**_

"_**Good to see that sugar rush has calmed down Cass" Daniel smiled as he sat down opposite the sluggish looking teen "Did you even get to sleep last night?" concern showed on his face**_

"_**Maybe an hour or two" Cassie sighed "But not much, I sat in here for a few hours, I tried to do some studying for school, then I walked up the steps to drain myself out… but I couldn't… I tried to sleep, I really did. When I couldn't get to sleep… I went for another walk and tried to figure out what to do" Cassie frowned as she pushed the salad bowl away "Everyone was asleep, Daniel, Jack, I knew Teal'c was meditating, I couldn't go knocking on the door to interrupt him… So I went to the thing I know works when I'm upset and can't talk to anyone about it… sugar… The ice cream, then I had hot chocolate, I even came down here and had some sugar cubes" tears showed in Cassie's eyes **_

"_**Cassie you could have come through to see me. I wouldn't have minded if you sat with me for a little while" Janet pulled the teen round for a hug "You could have seen Sam for yourself. I know I said that she was in intensive care, but you could have checked through the curtain"**_

_**Cassie burst into tears again and they all came round her just as Teal'c and Jack came in for their breakfast**_

"_**Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Jack joked as he saw everyone hug**_

"_**It's open to anyone Jack" Jacob smiled and made space for him and Teal'c.**_

_**From a distance, the commissary looked very odd that everyone was hugging, but that was how the situation felt for everyone.**_

_**After standing around in the hug, they all decided to sit down and listen to Daniel, who had decided that it would be opportune to teach them some of the basic sign language while they were all together as a group**_

"_**How easy is this to pick up Daniel?" Jack tested as he sat next to Daniel; Jack was somewhat unenthusiastic toward s learning sign language, as he thought his 2IC's hearing would steadily return in time**_

"_**Well, as in example, I was teaching Cass last night" Daniel nodded to the teen, who stood up, blushing slightly "these are only a few of the basic signs, there are a lot more to learn for full sentences, but this is just an example on how easy it is to pick it up" **_

_**Cassie stood up and began to sign as Daniel translated**_

'_**Hello. My name is' **_

'_**How are you today?'**_

'_**I'm very well thank you'**_

'_**It was nice meeting you, goodbye'**_

"_**Those were just some of the basic phrases that Cass and I went through last night" Daniel thanked the teen "There are a lot more things that I can show you… I know some of you are feeling like it could be a waste of time" he looked towards Jack "but this could well be the only way to speak with Sam from now on"**_

_**Jack wasn't amused "Look Daniel, what about the people in here that DON'T want to learn sign language?"**_

_**Daniel was taken by surprise at that one "I uh… I guess you could just go off and do what you want"**_

_**At this, Jack got up, and swiftly left**_

"_**Ok then" Daniel frowned "I'd have thought that Jack would have been more than happy to learn sign language" he shrugs "Oh well"**_

_**Daniel continues to teach the remainder of the group some sign language. Deciding to add in certain times of the day "Sam and I have gone over some times of the day and decided to learn a few of the keywords" Cassie stands up again so everyone can see her properly **_

'_**Breakfast time'**_

'_**Lunch time'**_

'_**Dinner Time'**_

'_**Supper time'**_

"_**And I believe we all know one of Sam's personal favourites, can anyone guess?"**_

_**Cassie smiled and signed 'coffee'**_

_**Janet couldn't help but laugh at that**_

"_**Sorry to interrupt Daniel" Janet pushed herself away from the table "I'm going to have to go and check on my patient. Cassandra, you behave for Daniel while I'm away" **_

"_**I will mom" Cassie chimed as her mother headed off to the infirmary.**_

_**Daniel kept on teaching for another half hour**_

"_**Ok then. I think that's enough learning for one day. And it should be enough to get by on for the time being… as long as you keep at it"**_

"_**I'm sure most of us will survive Daniel" Jacob reassured him as they left the table "As for Jack, he'll just have to take time while he's talking"**_

"_**Daniel Jackson" Teal'c asked "Will Major Carter continue to use her computer as well?"**_

"_**Uh… no not exactly Teal'c" Daniel shook his head "Sam thought it would be a good idea in a bigger group to use the computer… but the best thing would be to use sign language to communicate with her"**_

_**Teal'c bowed his head "Very well. I will learn some of the sign language with your help Daniel Jackson" Daniel smiled, grateful that the Jaffa was willing to learn sign language **_

"_**Thank you for understanding Teal'c" Daniel was happy to have another member of his team supporting him in helping Sam "I'm going to go and check on Sam just now. I'll uh help you with some more signs later on"**_

_**Teal'c bowed his head once again and heads off in the other direction, towards the gym.**_

_**Jacob was still sitting at the table and they decided to walk with each other down to the infirmary. Cassie went off to see where Jack had gone to.**_

* * *

_**please review, pm me if you have any suggestions**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Daniel goes into shock, Sam wakes up**_

* * *

_**In the infirmary, Janet was undoing the bandaging around Sam's head, checking the swelling around the incision and how it was healing. Sure, it had only been twelve hours since the operation, but it was something that needed continuous checking.**_

_**At that moment as Janet continued to unravel the bandages, Daniel and Jacob emerged through the doors, continuing to chat in sign language, which was much more challenging whilst one was in motion.**_

"_**This is going to take some getting used to Daniel" Jacob sighed as he gave up signing**_

"_**You get used to it after a while" Daniel smiled reassuringly "And this is pretty easy to pick up compared to other languages I've learned" Daniel grimaced as he remembered learning Russian and Chinese**_

"_**Good morning gentlemen" Janet smiled "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"**_

_**They both nod "I've just been checking on Sam's incision area and to check on the swelling, it's looking very good so far, there's no more swelling, and her hair will grow back so it will be able to hide the scar."**_

_**Daniel smiled, glad that Sam was on the mend and made his way over to see her, but stopped dead in his tracks in shock of what he saw "Sam" he fell to his knees when he saw that almost half of her hair had been shaved and cut away, a large horse shoe shaped wound where the incision was made "Oh my god Sam I'm sorry" the poor man burst into a fit of sobs and all Jacob could do was comfort him, and Janet went to get a spare blanket.**_

_**Wrapping it around Daniel, she knelt down beside him "I'm sorry Daniel. I should have mentioned that we had to cut away most of her hair on that side for the incision" She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as he continued to sob uncontrollably, she motioned to a nearby nurse to get her some Valium**_

"_**Daniel I'm going to give you a light sedative to help you get some sleep. I think the lack of sleep you've had over the last few days is making the shock worse" the nurse came by with 10mls for injection, then went off to get a nearby gurney as Daniel nodded "Ok Daniel, just take it easy" Janet rubbed his arm with an antiseptic swab "Here comes a sharp scratch" while he was still awake, they got him moved onto a nearby gurney that one of the nurses brought round "Just relax Daniel, you need to have your rest" Jacob gave Janet the blanket she handed to him moments ago and she placed it over Daniel, who had curled up in a ball on the bed, now snoring gently.**_

_**Jacob held himself together as he sat beside Sam as Janet injected some Naloxone into the IV line "Once again, we're only injecting a small amount, I've checked her breathing and she's holding her own, I'm sure she'll be glad of that, she always hated those tubes" Jacob half laughed at that**_

"_**I'll stay with them Janet, you go and have a break yourself, you look exhausted" Janet was about to object when Selmak took control "Go on dear, we'll be fine" Janet smiled thankfully and left to go and get some food and have a rest.**_

_**Sam began to come round after a short while. She felt as though someone had hit her a hundred times with a Zat gun, but she was glad not to have the breathing tube in, just the nasal cannula ~oh thank god~.**_

_**As she became more aware of her surroundings, she felt a warm and comforting pair of hands around her own hand. She lifted her hand with difficulty, her entire body felt like lead, and made a sign **_

'_**Ouch' before opening her eyes to the dim light and saw a blurry figure looking at her 'Dad?' she reached her hand further out to him, slightly blinded by the river of tears in her eyes.**_

_**Jacob held her hand and stood up, moving closer for her to see him.**_

'_**I'm here Sammy' he leaned in to hug his baby girl lightly; he still struggled to grasp the basics of the sign language but managed to pull a few words together 'How are you feeling?' **_

'_**My head is killing me" She moved her hand towards her head again, and spotted Daniel lying in a bed next to her, sleeping "Daniel?" she called out in barely a whisper as she tried to sit up "Daniel?" Janet stopped Sam from collapsing back in the bed and hurting her head anymore**_

'_**Daniel is sleeping off a sedative right now Sam' Janet struggled to get her words right**_

_**Sam looked shocked "Sedative? What's… what's going on?" she paused for a moment to push a stray hair out of the way when she discovered it was the end of a dressing. She looked up at Janet, completely confused "Janet, what happened? Why am I hooked up to all of these machines again…? I thought I was getting better?" Sam's voice quivered as she questioned the doctor. And it broke Janet's heart to see her friend in such a confused state of mind.**_

_**Janet adjusted Sam's bed to half sitting as she explained what had happened in the last two days. Explaining about Sam's collapse and how they had found that part of the skull fracture had broken off and was cutting into the brain, the surgery, Daniel having his arm healed by Selmak, and teaching everyone some sign language to help Sam get by. **_

_**Janet mentioned about Daniel having to get sedated but didn't tell Sam about why he had gone into shock.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sam learns about Daniel being in shock, Jack gets a booboo **_

* * *

"_**He was in shock?" Sam asked, trying to gauge how loud her voice was by holding her hand over her voice box "It wasn't his fault that I was hurt… It was an accident"**_

"_**It wasn't that Sam" Janet sat down on the bed and made eye contact with Sam as Jacob held onto his daughter's good hand "The surgery that was performed in order to get the fracture out Sam… we had to…" Janet choked back a few tears, unable to bring herself to say the words, knowing how much Sam loved having her long hair**_

"_**You might have to wear a hat for a while kiddo" Jacob pointed to his head and used an empty sick bowl to show it as a hat before continuing "Janet had to cut a fairly large amount of your hair away to get into where the part of your head where the fracture was" the next part was difficult for Jacob, not having a lot of hair to mime cutting, but Sam understood what he meant "Daniel got into a panic when Janet was changing the dressings… he wasn't expecting so much hair to have been cut away…" Jacob didn't have the guts to tell his baby girl any more, he just leaned forward and hugged her, Janet joined in the hug and all three of them just stayed that way.**_

_**Sam was the first to pop some of the questions they were all dreading**_

"_**How big was the incision? How bad was the fragment of bone? Can... Can I still walk?" she whispered as tears flowed freely**_

"_**It's touch and go right now Sam" Janet held Sam's hand "Your very lucky we caught you when we did. And the odds for the wound healing are looking good, as long as you stick to the rules and take it easy" Janet laughed inwardly when she saw Sam's face screw up with her three least favourite words **_

"_**Hey, Sammy, it's the rules kiddo" Jacob smiled as he watched Sam make faces**_

"_**I know" she groaned in a whisper "But I hate 'taking it easy'… I can't even sleep at night without doing housework first, now everyone expects me to just stay in bed and do nothing?"**_

"_**Maybe this will be good for you Sammy" Jacob smiled and turned to Janet and put on his sweet voice "Janet, would you mind if I went ahead and fixed Sammy's arm?" he gambled his luck, knowing that the doctor didn't really like the healing device being used on broken bones, he turned to face the doctor so Sam couldn't see what was being said "I saw the x-ray Janet, it could take up to six months to heal properly, what with all of those pins and screws. And with sign language being her only means of communication, using one hand…"**_

"_**ALL RIGHT all right!" Janet almost yelled at the retired general, who seemed to be going off on a tangent "Jacob, you can fix her arm… ONLY her arm. I don't want you to over exert yourself" Janet turned round, worried that she had just woke a sleeping Daniel up, but was glad to see that he was still out for the count.**_

_**Jack and Teal'c were down in the Gym, catching up on some much needed sparring practice **_

"_**You are concerned for the wellbeing or Major Carter, O'Neill." Teal'c stated flatly as he continued to block Jack's hits, making Jack wanting to hit back harder each time**_

"_**Yeah Teal'c, I am" Jack muttered as he took another, useless, swing at the Jaffa**_

"_**And yet" Teal'c Dodged the attacks with ease "You have not been down to visit her since she came out of surgery"**_

"_**To be honest T'" Jack took one last swing and just gave up "I just can't take myself to seeing her so… hurt like that"**_

"_**Very well O'Neill" Teal'c bowed his head and took his swing, unaware that the colonel had given up on the session, he landed the stick square on Jack's jaw, grimacing when he heard a loud crack**_

"_**DAMN IT TEAL'C!" Jack yelled as he landed with a thud on the floor, his nose battered and bloody, his front teeth on the floor**_

_**Daniel groaned a little as he sat up in the bed, about to rub his eyes when something snagged his hand **_

_**~what the?~ he thought to himself as his sight came back to him and then he spotted Sam, who was happily signing with her father, now with both hands, then it came back to him why he was in there**_

"_**Oh my god" he held his head in his hands "Sam I'm sorry" he felt a hand on his shoulder**_

"_**Daniel" Janet soothed Daniel, who was starting to panic again "Daniel, Sam's ok, she's right here" **_

_**Hearing this, Daniel got up so fast from the bed that he almost ripped out his IV and drip**_

"_**Hey, easy there Daniel" Janet pulled out the IV line but left the drip in "Take your time, she's still Sam. Just… talk to her about the physics of how the Stargate works, something that we both know she can't say no about"**_

_**Daniel nodded and got to his feet shakily, and made his way over to Sam's bed.**_

'_**Hi there Daniel' Sam grinned at the doctor as he hobbled over to see her 'have a nice nap?'**_

_**Daniel was glad to see that Sam's sense of humour was back, a good sign' and smiled 'it was… refreshing' Daniel half yawned 'is there any spare coffee going round?'**_

'_**Does it look like it Daniel?' Sam laughed as Jacob put a face on**_

'_**Dad hasn't had a single cup since he got here Daniel' Sam grimaced, knowing how much her father loved coffee**_

'_**She can't handle the amount of caffeine I put in a mug' Jacob shook his head**_

'_**We get by on herbal tea though' he made another face **_

'_**There IS decaf coffee you know dad?' Sam half laughed**_

'_**Or you could make the coffee weaker by putting less spoonful's in' Jacob was about to protest when Daniel interjected 'you think I haven't seen the amount of coffee you put in a mug Jacob?'**_

'_**Decaf tastes funny though' Jacob held his hands up in mock surrender 'but ok, I'll think about it'**_

'_**We could give you some to take home Dad' Sam signed and Daniel discovered that her cast was gone, replaced by a similar strapping on his own arm**_

'_**Jacob fixed your arm Sam?' Daniel had to smile as he watched her flex her arm**_

'_**Yeah' Sam beamed 'Good as new thanks to dad'**_

_**Jacob was happy to see them both chatting and was side tracked when he heard the door to the infirmary almost burst open, Teal'c was half dragging half escorting his CO in. He turns to Sam and Daniel and laughs as he signs 'Jacky got a booboo'**_

_**It made his heart swell when he heard Sam laugh out loud for the first time since he arrived.**_

"_**Doc!" Jack yelled over, half lisping and drooling blood as Teal'c helped him over to a bed, he glanced over to see his 2IC awake and laughing, though he didn't really know why "Teal'c hit me!" at this, Daniel laughed as he translated to a still giggling Sam, who high fived him**_

"_**I did not hit you O'Neill" Teal'c stated boldly "You merely neglected to mention that the practice had been terminated"**_

"_**And you dethided to hit me thquare in the fathe" Jack groaned "And break my nothe" **_

"_**Indeed O'Neill" Teal'c bowed his head, hiding a smirk "I am sorry O'Neill"**_

"_**NOOOO you're not thorry T" Jack growled as he spat out a tooth "I've known you long enough to know you're not thorry… DOC!"**_

"_**I hear you Colonel, I'm coming" Janet shook her head when she saw the state of the colonel "What have you done to yourself this time Sir?"**_

_**Jack looks exasperated "IT WAH TEAL'C!" another tooth fell out and another trickle of blood came out of his nose "A lil hep pleathe?"**_

_**Janet passes him sick bowls "try and aim your spit and teeth into the bowl Colonel… and NOT on my clean floor please"**_

"_**Yeah thure ya betcha" Jack mock saluted her and then waved over at Sam, who waved back**_

_**Janet took a closer look at Jacks face and heard multiple crunches "And you say that Teal'c done this Sir?" Jack nodded "And what exactly where you doing that made him hit you Colonel?"**_

"_**Nofing!" Janet looks at him sceptically "I thware! We were thparring and I let down my guard for a moment and he hit me" Jack put his hands down as a nurse came by with a portable x-ray **_

_**A short time later, Janet comes by with his x-ray results, she wasn't amused "Colonel, next time you practice your sparring with Teal'c, or anyone else, try and remember to have a helmet on" Jack was about to protest "Even if it makes your hair a mess Sir" **_

"_**Fine" Jack mumbled "How bad ith it Doc?"**_

"_**Your mandible is shattered on the right side, your teeth are cracked, and it looks like the bridge of your nose has a hairline fracture in it" she saw out of the corner of her eye that Daniel was translating to Sam, who had begun to sympathise for her CO**_

"_**Can't you do something for him dad?" Sam asked in barely a whisper**_

'_**Come on Sammy' Jacob half laughed 'I think Jack could manage a few weeks with his jaw wired for it to repair itself'**_

'_**Are you kidding?' Daniel had to laugh 'Jack couldn't last five minutes without having to say something or make a noise'**_

_**Jack grunted in protest "I can thut up for longer than that" he spat out another tooth "But I don't think I could manage a whole two weekth…"**_

_**Everyone watched Jack squirm as he thought about getting his mouth wired shut, Jacob stood up and pulled the hand device out of his pocket and grinned**_

"_**I'll fix his jaw and you can fix his nose up in a few days Janet" Jacob tried to compromise as the small doctor began to glare**_

"_**Alright then, but no funny business" Janet gave up, and turned to see that Sam and Daniel had burst into laughter again "What's so funny?"**_

"_**Sam just recommended you rewired Jack's brain instead" Daniel laughed and Janet had to laugh, Jack was about to protest with that comment but he decided to let his 2IC have the laugh, glad to see her feeling better**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Jack can't sleep, adaptions are planned for Sams going home**_

* * *

_**Sam and Daniel had long fell asleep for the night and Jack was struggling to sleep with the pain in his nose, Jacob had fixed his jaw but had left Jacks nose to repair in its own, and it was becoming too painful for him to sleep**_

"_**Uh doc, I can't sleep my damn nose is sore, I can't breathe and SOMEONE" he points to Daniel "keeps snoring and its driving me mad" **_

"_**I could give you some morphine Colonel… BUT" Janet held up a hand "That would involve having an IV line put in until morning. And don't do any more sparring with Teal'c UNLESS you have a helmet on"**_

"_**Yeah… yeah, I get what you saying doc, just stick me" Jack groaned and held his arm out, holding his eyes tight shut as Janet inserted the IV**_

"_**There we go Colonel, that's the IV set up" Janet hangs up the painkiller to a drip stand "You have a good rest for the night Sir" Janet smiled and pulled the curtain**_

"_**Night doc" Jack calls through the curtain as Janet heads back to her office, then heads off to the supply room for something and opens the curtain again**_

"_**I thought you might like these, Colonel" she passes him a pair of pyjama scrubs **_

"_**Thanks again doc" Jack yawned as the morphine kicked in "Night night"**_

_**Daniel woke up the next morning hearing small crunching noises next to him.**_

_**Opening his eyes, he only saw a shadow of Jack in the next bed**_

_**~Thank god Sam can't hear anything~ Daniel thought, the noise of the crunching alone made him feel a little nauseous. He sat up and got out of his bed, pulling the curtains he was surprised that the crunching noise was from the plastic cup that jack was messing around with**_

"_**Thanks for the wakeup call Jack" Daniel joked when Jack looked up "I thought you were getting your nose realigned with those crunching noises"**_

"_**Nope, not quite yet Danny boy" Jack sat up, dark bruising now forming round both of his eyes "Doc's catching up with her caffeine right now, she'll be back"**_

"_**How is your mouth after Jacob fixing it by the way, I forgot to ask last night" Daniel asked as he thought of Jack wanting to change the subject**_

"_**It's great, Jacob really knows his stuff" Jack opened and closed his mouth "Even the fillings are gone, it's great, I can eat as much chewy taffy as I want" **_

_**Daniel couldn't help but laugh **_

"_**Can I get you anything from the commissary?" Daniel offered "I'm going down to get a coffee for Sam wakening up"**_

_**Jack shook his head as Daniel left and headed off to the commissary for breakfast.**_

_**Jack got up from his bed as Daniel left and sat next to his 2IC, making sure she wasn't alone when she woke up**_

_**Down in the commissary, Daniel was surprised to see that Cassie was already awake**_

"_**Hi Daniel" Cassie smiled as she got up from the table **_

"_**You're up early Cass" Daniel smiled at the teen and hugged her, then stood back "Does Janet know you drink coffee at this time of the morning?"**_

"_**I hate the stuff but it keeps me awake after sleepless nights" Cassie grimaced**_

"_**That bad huh?" Daniel asked and the teen nodded "Cass, she might not be able to hear what you have to say, but she still knows how much you love her. Sam's a fighter"**_

_**Cassie smiled and took the coffee over to the trash**_

"_**I came down to get Sam some coffee for when she wakes up, would you like to get that while I get myself some orange juice" Daniel asked as they went over to the counter "I'll get my own after that"**_

_**Cassie smiled and happily went to get some coffee for her friend.**_

_**After having a quick bowl of cereal each, they both headed back to the infirmary, coffee in hand; Daniel was even nice enough to put some in a heated mug for Jack, who he knew would want some later**_

_**When they got back, Jack was lying in his bed again, nose now bandaged and reset in place; he was dozing off the morphine so Daniel placed the coffee on the bedside table.**_

"_**Morning Daniel" Sam yawned as she tried to sit up**_

_**Daniel put their cups down on the table and supported Sam as he moved her pillows into a sitting position.**_

'_**Thanks Daniel' Sam smiled and took hold of the coffee, then glanced over at the table furthest away and spied another cup 'how much sugar did you put in for him?' she asked, knowing that her CO doesn't take sugar in coffee any more**_

"_**I put three in" Daniel smiled, thinking he got it correct; he frowned when he saw Sam laugh "What have I done?"**_

"_**Colonel O'Neill doesn't take any sugar in his coffee any more Daniel" she passed Daniel her own cup "Switch his with mine, I could go for some sugar right about now"**_

"_**The only thing I like a good helping of sugar in is my oatmeal" Jack grunted as he sat up to take the coffee as Daniel traded the cups over**_

_**Sam grimaces as Daniel translates**_

"_**I'm surprised you haven't passed out from a sugar induced comma" Daniel laughed "OR even worse your pancreas shut down"**_

"_**Are you sure you're not already a diabetic Sir?" Sam whispered, half laughing when she spotted his face accessories.**_

_**Janet came through when she heard the loud debating **_

"_**What kind of arguments are going on at this time of the morning?" she held her hands on her hips**_

"_**Nothing much" Daniel smiles "Jack was just protesting about the amount or lack of sugar he takes in in a day"**_

_**Janet smiled "He's still clear of diabetes Daniel, if that's what you were worried about"**_

_**Daniel nodded as the doctor went into the staff room and pushed out a wheelchair **_

'_**Your carriage awaits, Samantha Carter' Janet couldn't resist signing as she brought it out, she turned it round and the back of it had a large banner, made by Cassie, saying 'Sam's wheels' **_

_**Sam was unable to speak for the first time, the wheel chair had been decorated with stickers and decorations 'wow' was the only thing she could think of saying, or signing**_

'_**Cassie and I are going out to the store to get a blanket and a cushion for when you go on longer trips, then you'll be riding with style' Janet beamed**_

"_**Get over here Janet" Sam half cried as the small doctor got ready to unhook Sam's IV line "I can't believe you did this for me"**_

"_**Well believe it" Janet wiped the tears from her own eyes "And now, I think would be a good time for us to head to the commissary for breakfast"**_

"_**Can this thing come out now Doc? Please?" Jack was one to rarely beg "I'm starving and this thing is itching like crazy" he tugs at his own IV line**_

"_**I'll take it out Colonel," Janet smiled, knowing the CO's arm would sting after the needle comes out "But I'm going to give you some pain killers to take over the next few days" She pulled the IV out and put a fresh, smaller dressing on his arm.**_

_**Janet unhooked Sam's line but kept the needle in and pulled the blankets from around Sam's waist "Daniel, would you mind helping me get Sam into the chair please?" Daniel nodded and they both lifted Sam into her chair, before putting a blanket round her**_

"_**Guys I'm fine" Sam laughed, she wasn't used to all this fuss "I don't need all this help"**_

'_**You still need to rest Sam,' Daniel commented 'and I for one, don't think you're quite strong enough to walk just yet'**_

_**Sam nodded and whispered "Alright then" she pulled the blanket closer to herself and yawned "as long as I can get more coffee down there, I feel like someone ripped all the energy out of me while I was sleeping"**_

_**They all nodded in agreement there, Daniel didn't want to say it, but Sam's face was drained looking**_

_**Jack set a large tray down on the table as Daniel followed in with another**_

"_**OK then, we have, a massive tower of pancakes here…" Janet glowered at him "To share, uh… fruit loops, oat meal, toast, aaaaand what everyone wanted, coffee" Everyone went to grab their own mug of coffee before taking a plate for the food, Daniel, Sam and Janet had fruit loops and Jack had, drowned in sugar and syrup, oatmeal.**_

"_**Man these pancakes are good today" Jack stated as he shoved four slices in his mouth**_

"_**Jack, could you be make any more of a mess?" Daniel asked, slightly grossed out by Jack's lack of table manners "Some of us are trying to eat here"**_

_**Jack stuck his tongue out and continued to eat. Janet tried to change the subject.**_

'_**Daniel did you let Sam know about her going home arrangements?' Janet signed as Daniel sat back down after clearing the trays away 'There's going to be a lot of work involved, I hope you know that'**_

"_**Hey I'm not THAT high maintenance!" Sam half laughed **_

_**Daniel smiled and nodded 'I'd rather be the one helping Sam around the house. I'm sure She'd much rather have a friend that she knows, helping around the house, than some complete stranger who doesn't know how she likes her coffee, or messing up her dvd collection from being listed alphabetically'**_

_**Sam nods in agreement "Yeah… I'll admit to being a bit of a control freak"**_

"_**You can say that again" Jack said as he finally swallowed his pancakes **_

"_**I think you might wanna set up limits Carter. Let him know what he can and can't go near… like your book collection"**_

_**Sam laughs "Actually Sir, that rule was just made for you"**_

_**They all laughed and Jack just nodded as Jacob came in**_

"_**Hi Dad" Sam smiled "We're talking about me getting me back home again"**_

_**Jacob was happy to know his baby girl was finally going home**_

'_**So what adaptions are set in place for my Sammy going home then?" Jacob pulled up a chair**_

'_**Adaptions? Why would I need adaptions? I'm deaf, I'll be fine, we'll be fine' Sam smiles towards Daniel**_

'_**I'm not saying you won't be fine Sammy' Jacob hugged Sam 'I'm just saying that maybe a few things should be put in place to make things easier for you to get around, and yes, I remember how you flew around the school when you were twelve and spun round the corners doing wheelies, don't forget all of the toes you ran over'**_

_**Sam couldn't help but blush "Yeah, ok, maybe my house could use a few changes"**_

"_**Shall we get started on the planning then?" Janet smiled as she pulled out a pad and pen**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Janet and Daniel had both wrote a list of things for them to do before Sam was able to leave**_

_**-I'm going to get the medications sorted out for Sam's home going, and then I'm going to the academy hospital to speak to a colleague about getting a ramp fitted- Janet said as the computer recorded things in, Sam, who was back in her bed resting, would look at it later, Jack, Teal'c, Cassie and Daniel stood round Sam's bed as Janet explained the days plans –Daniel is going to sort out the insurance to Sam's car because she won't be able to drive for a bit. Daniel, is your car big enough to take Sam in her wheelchair?-**_

_**-Getting Sam into the back of my car shouldn't be a problem Janet- Daniel smiled –I traded my old car in and got an SUV, I think that'll work well- Janet nodded and turned the computer off, as it was becoming a private conversation**_

"_**Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, would you two mind going to the local supermarket for food to stock up Sam's fridge, freezer and cupboards please?" Janet hands the men a shopping list**_

"_**Are you kidding me?" Jack moaned "Milk, fruit loops, bread?" he scrunches the list up "Leave the shopping to me Doc"**_

"_**Cassie, would you mind going back to Sam's house with Jacob and giving the place a clean and vacuum, and if you have time, you could both make a welcome home banner for her, I'm sure she's like that" Cassie nodded enthusiastically, arts and crafts being her thing**_

"_**I'll pack my bags and take them over to Sam's before coming to get her from here" Daniel nodded and began to get up**_

"_**Before you head off Daniel, let me get the medications so you can take them along when you get your things" Janet got up and they both went into the office**_

"_**I think that it might be a good time for Cassie and me to head off to Sammy's house." Jacob got up and grinned "Knowing my Sammy, the book shelf and her DVD collection might be set tidy, but the rest of the place could be a mess" Cass giggled, knowing how bad her friend could be, and left with Jacob**_

"_**Teal'c you stay with Carter until she wakes up, I'm gonna go and help Jacob and Cassie tidy up the house before she moves back in" Jack stated as he got up "We'll go for the food and other things later"**_

"_**Very well O'Neill" Teal'c bowed his head and moved himself closer to the napping Major**_

"_**I'll catch you later T" Jack called as he opened the door and headed off, Teal'c didn't understand why some of the humans of the Tau'ri were in such a hurry some times.**_

_**Daniel was just picking up some books from his lab to take to put in his bag for tasking to Sam's house when Jack came in**_

"_**Need a hand packing Daniel?" Jack asked, trying to sound like he was offering to help **_

"_**Uh, thanks for the offer Jack but I'm sure I'll manage on my own" Daniel smiled as he stacked up the books on the table**_

"_**Well if you need me, I'll be helping Jacob tidy the house before heading to the store for food" Jack grabbed a few of the books and followed the archaeologist to his car**_

"_**I'll see you back at Sam's place Jack, I had better get heading off" Daniel thanked Jack for his help "And try to not go overboard when you buy stuff for the house Jack, I don't think Sam would be very amused with having only a ton of pop tarts to eat"**_

"_**I know Daniel" Jack groaned "I'll be good"**_

_**With that, they both went off in their separate ways**_

_**By the time Jack had got to Sam's house, Cassie and Jacob had tidied out the old and rotten food from the fridge and had just began to wash the shelves and drawers, which had accumulated a small amount of fur from the mouldy food**_

"_**Hey Jack, your just in time" Jacob grinned "Cleaning's going on at 100% speed right now. Do you know where the vacuum cleaner is?"**_

"_**Like the front of my knee" Jack laughed as he tapped his bad knee, knowing how bad his scar is "Want me to get started then?"**_

"_**If you could Jack, that would be great" Jacob smiled, "Cassie, how are you getting on in the bedrooms?"**_

"_**I'm doing good" the teen called through, he heard a sudden thud on the floor and both men ran through to the spare bed room, when they got through, Cassie was lying on the floor, tangled up in the sheets "Uh, little help here?" She laughed, slightly red in the face**_

"_**I think I'll take the job of setting the beds up kiddo" Jack laughed as he weaved the sheets round from Cassie "Why don't you take the job of the vacuuming?"**_

_**Cassie headed off and started to vacuum the carpets around the house. **_

_**After just a few hours, Sam's house looked brand new, the curtains and blinds had been steam cleaned, the windows had been washed, and the spare room had been set up for Daniel's stay.**_

_**Meanwhile in the infirmary, Teal's was in a light state of Kelno'reem when Sam came back into the land of awareness.**_

"_**Teal'c?" Sam asked in barely a whisper "Where is everyone?"**_

"_**It is good to that you are awake Major Carter" Teal'c smiled as he opened his eyes "They have all gone to set up your home for you going home" he bowed his head and opened up the netbook to let her see what had been said.**_

_**Sam nodded as she read the information on the screen "How long have I been asleep?" she hated just dozing off like that, but couldn't really help it**_

"_**It has not been Long Major Carter" Teal'c smiled as he took both of Sam's hands in one of his own "Please, know this, Samantha Carter, I am here for you, if you ever are in need of assistance, Know that I am always here to help you"**_

_**Sam felt tears well up in her eyes "Come here you big softy" She tried to laugh as she pulled the Jaffa in for a hug, sobbing gently and knowing that he would be there to help her.**_

_**Back at Sam's house, Janet was just arriving with some metallic mesh shapes in the back of her car. Jack helped her unload it and they both brought it inside**_

"_**Hi mom!" Cassie grinned and got up from the floor "What do you think of this?" she lifted up a long banner that said 'welcome home Sam' in bright and sparkling colours**_

"_**You made that Cassie?" Janet was amazed at her daughter's talents "That's lovely"**_

"_**Uncle Jack, could you help me hang it up… please?" Cassie gave Jack one of her puppy dog pouts and the Colonel came to help her, wishing he had never taught her that "Thank you"**_

"_**Jacob, would you mind helping me put this ramp together please?" Janet bent down to put a few things together**_

"_**I'll go and find Sammie's tool box Janet" Jacob nodded and headed off to the garage, coming back carrying a large, red tool box "And wouldn't it be better to put it together outside?" he noted how wide it was and had a feeling that if they put it together inside, it wouldn't fit through the door**_

"_**I think you have a point there Jacob" Janet laughed sheepishly **_

_**Jacob nodded and helped carry the framing outside and they got started, surprisingly finishing building it in a very short amount of time.**_

"_**Jack, Cassie, come and see our handy work" Jacob grinned as Janet secured the last bolt in place with an electric drill**_

"_**Wow, it looks really good" Cassie beamed as she watched them screw the mesh like ramp in place**_

"_**I'm surprised just how easy it was to put together" Janet admitted "I'm glad I had your help though Jacob"**_

"_**Glad I was here to help Janet" Jacob nodded as they all sat down for a coffee break.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sam confesses her fear of not being able to hear**_

* * *

_**Daniel had just finished packing his clothes into a large suit case when his doorbell rang. **_

_**He was surprised to see The Colonel standing there when he opened it "Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the store for some food?"**_

"_**Nice to see you too Daniel," Jack half laughed as Daniel invited him in "We just finished and I thought you might want to come along to the store with me. You'll be the one spending the most time at Carter's house so you'll know what she'll want to eat… we had to pretty much clear out the fridge… it was pretty nasty in there, so a full re stock would be a good idea" **_

"_**I thought that Jack" Daniel laughed inwardly, knowing that Jack had no clue about shopping in general "I've just called the insurance company and told them that Sam won't be driving for a while" Jack nods "I'll go up to the store with you but I'm going to take my things over to Sam's first, that'll make more space in the trunk for us to put the shopping"**_

_**Jack nodded in agreement "How about I meet you at the store ? That gives you time to take your things over and then we can have more space with two cars" **_

"_**That's a pretty good idea Jack" Daniel grinned "I'll meet you there in around half an hour?"**_

"_**Alright then" Jack nods and turns toward the door when he remembers something "Oh uh, here, I think you'd like this, it's a good read" Jack hands Daniel a book "Something that I'd be happy for you to read that doesn't involve work" he smirks before heading off, leaving Daniel with a bemused look on his face**_

'_**A Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy' Daniel looks puzzled as he looked at the book cover "Interesting" he shrugged and put it in his duffel bag beside all of his other books before grabbing his dvds, laughing when he put the wizard of Oz In, along with the lord of the rings. Last to go in, along with his allergy medication, was his spare pair of glasses, his own coffee mug, a pillow, a few of his towels, not wanting to make more things for Sam to be doing, and put his own washing up power and softener in the bag, knowing how fussy his skin was.**_

_**After putting all of his belongings in the back in the trunk of his SUV, he took a last glance around his living room; it looked odd with half of his books and DVDs missing from the shelves.**_

"_**Goodbye house" He smiled as he headed out of the door and locked it "I'll be back to visit soon" he knew that for sure, he'd be back for more clothes and another selection clothes to wear. He'd also called the electrics and gas to let them know that he would be away for a short while and that they could cut his power down, he would still pay his bills but he knew they wouldn't be as expensive when no one was in the house.**_

_**He closed the trunk of his car and headed to Sam's house with all of the things in the car with him. Sam's medication was in the front passenger side next to him as he drove off.**_

_**Teal'c Sat holding Sam's hand in the infirmary as one of the nurses took the tape and bandage from around the drip and cannula, she grimaced as the needle came out and squeezed the Jaffa's hand "I hope that's the last one I have in for a while lieutenant" she opened her eyes in time to see a large bruise around where the needle had been and almost passed out from seeing the size and colour. Teal'c, sensing that one was needed, passed Sam a sick bowl just in time for her to catch half of her breakfast in it "Thank you Teal'c" she whispered as he took the bowl to dispose of it**_

'_**I'll cover that up for you Major' the lieutenant signed and headed off to get some new dressings. **_

_**Sam lay back in her bed and closed her eyes**_

"_**I think I'm going to have a nap Teal'c, its ok for you to go if you want" Sam whispered before she felt a gentle touch on her arm, and opened her eyes and was surprised to see that is was General Hammond "General, Sir" she tries to lift herself from her slumped position in bed. **_

_**The general placed a hand on her shoulder 'At ease, Major' he pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down before excusing Teal'c from the bedside 'how are you feeling Sam?'**_

'_**When did you learn Sign language Sir?' Sam was slightly amazed that her CO knew how to communicate in sign 'You never mentioned it before'**_

'_**I've known it for years' Hammond smirked 'I just never had a reason to use it' Sam nodded and frowned**_

"_**Until now, that is" a tear formed in the corner of her eye "I don't know how long I can go on like this. I used to love waking up to the sounds of the birds tweeting in the morning, hearing songs on the radio as my alarm went off" Hammond nodded "It's driving me crazy not hearing anyone's voice, not even hearing my brain start working when I'm trying to think" she burst into a fit of sobs and was glad that the General was there, he embraced her in a comforting hug, he had always been a second father to her.**_

_**Janet opened the door of the infirmary to find a sobbing Sam and General Hammond comforting her. "General Hammond, Sir, is everything ok?" Janet came up to the bed where Sam was 'Sam. What's wrong?'**_

"_**I'm ok Jan" she sniffed and wiped her eyes, wincing when she used he bruised hand "I'm just wishing I could hear again, but I know it's not going to happen"**_

_**Janet smiled and moved to give her friend a hug, then smiled even wider**_

"_**How would you like to get out of here today and go home?"**_

_**Sam perked up at this, then looked into the doctors eyes "For real this time?" she whispered and watched her friend nod "I think I'd want to look better dressed than this when I leave though" she half laughed**_

"_**Your bathroom awaits you, Major Carter" Janet pulled the wheelchair out from a corner and helped Sam, who was now giggling, into it as the general left them to get on with things**_

* * *

_**please keep the reviews coming in, they inpire me to keep going**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Jack and Daniel argue over the shopping, Sam prepares to go home**_

* * *

_**Jack met Daniel outside of the supermarket, having already pulled out a trolley; they headed down the food isle, picking up everything from tea bags to sugar and cheese to pickles.**_

"_**Alright, Carter likes her ice cream am I right Daniel? She's always going on about this… 'Josh and Billy' make… WHAT?!" Jack turns round to see Daniel sniggering away to himself "What did I say Daniel?"**_

"_**It's Ben and Jerry's ice cream and frozen yogurt Jack" Daniel opened the freezer door and was blasted with a face full of frost "She loves the cookie dough and the caramel choo choo… come to think of it, I think I might buy some phish food for myself."**_

"_**Fine but you're paying for that on your own" Jack groaned "Now that you mention it, I think that sounds like a good idea… they come in smaller tubs though, don't they? We could have some over a banana split after dinner"**_

_**Daniel nodded "I think we should come back to this are when we're done with buying the rest, otherwise it'll have melted Jack" the Colonel nodded and they both headed off down the raw food isle to pick up burgers and sausages for the dinner, along with salad, dips and sauces.**_

_**They had only just got to the check out with all of the things when Jack realized that he'd forgotten two of the most likely things to be stored in his 2IC's cupboards, he returned moments later, holding a box of fruit loops and his own personal favourite, pop tarts. Daniel rolled his eyes as he lifted to food and drinks onto the counter**_

"_**This is going to be pretty expensive Daniel, you got enough on you?" Jack asked as he checked in his pockets for his wallet**_

"_**I spoke with General Hammond about getting supplies for Sam's house and he said that he would pay for the tab… this time round anyway" Daniel smiled as he pulled out the card for the mountain complex, which Hammond handed him earlier that morning**_

"_**Nice one Hammond" Jack nodded as he began to grab bags.**_

_**They both left in separate cars, Jack taking the groceries back to Sam's and Daniel heading off to get Sam to bring her home.**_

_**By the time Sam had come out of the bathroom, now washed, dressed and feeling very fresh, she found that it wasn't just General Hammond who was waiting for her when she got out, Jacob, and Teal'c were standing by the bed, ready for her coming out.**_

'_**What's going on?' Sam looked confused**_

"_**We wanted to be here when you broke out Carter" Jack smiled "You know how hard it is to escape from this place"**_

_**Sam laughed**_

"_**If you gentlemen excuse me" Janet interrupted "There's on last thing that needs done before my patient can 'break out' of here today" she pulled a small table of bandages over and the men got the hint and closed the curtains off**_

"_**I don't want to see in the mirror Janet" Sam began as the doctor unravelled the bandages and dressings "Just tell me how bad it looks" she closed her eyes, hoping the result wasn't too unpleasant.**_

_**As Janet undone the last dressing, she was amused to see that the skin was healing well around the incision wound, and small tufts of hair were starting to grow back, only small, but they were recognisable. She took Sam's chin and gently raised her head so she made eye contact with her friend "It will feel like a shock when you eventually look in the mirror Sam" she started, trying to sound as gentle as possible "But its healing and is most definitely on the mend. I know you care about how you look Sam, and I do too, but I'm sure we can think of something stylish for you until things get better"**_

_**Sam nods as she feels the cool air on her head "And um… just how much hair have I lost? Because part of my naked head feels pretty cold right now" she tries to pull a little joke as Janet pulls out some fresh dressings**_

"_**There's still enough hair left for a comb over if you were really desperate" Janet laughed at her own comment**_

"_**I think I'll stick to a bandana or a hat , thanks" She held her head still as Janet gave the wound a gentle clean and placed a few more dressings before wrapping her head up again.**_

_**As the curtains opened, Sam grinned broadly as she saw Daniel, who was standing near the front, smiling back at her. He said something to the rest of them, but Sam couldn't quite make out what was said, but saw them all leaving, which just left her, Daniel and Janet**_

'_**What did you say Daniel?' Sam gave him a look**_

'_**You'll see' He grinned to Janet, who was also in on the plan**_

_**Cassie, who was still at Sam's house, was still prepping the salad and putting the rest of the food in the fridge, she couldn't cook to save herself and new that she was to leave the cooking to her mother. She pulled out the sauces and dips and set them outside, then went back in to pull out the plates, and napkins. And finally, brought out some drinking glasses and placed them, carefully, on the table**_

_**She went back into the kitchen and covered the salad with some foil before filling the kettle up and pressing the button to boil the water, knowing that everyone would want some coffee when they got in, and went to sit down for a moment.**_

_**Up on the surface, Jack was beginning to get antsy "How long does it take to get someone in a wheelchair up to the surface of this place?" he groaned as he began to walk the length of the parking area**_

"_**You do realise that she'll be needing to get things from her lab and her quarters before she leaves Jack" Jacob grinned "She's not like us men, who can just get up and go, they have to pack all of the essentials"**_

"_**Yeah, fair enough" Jack nodded "I'm gonna head back to Carter's house, I want to make sure that Cassie hasn't burnt the house down. Can I offer anyone a lift?" Hammond thought for a moment before deciding to take the Colonel up on that offer "I think I'll take that offer Jack. Will you be alright waiting for a short while Jacob? We'll get started on the BBQ so that its ready put food on when you arrive"**_

"_**You go ahead; I'll be looking forward to it when I arrive" Jacob smiled "I want to see my Sammy's face when she comes out and sees the sunlight the first time in a month" **_

_**With that, Jack took General Hammond back to Sam's house with him and they both started up the BBQ.**_

* * *

_**two chapters left now**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... IT KEEPS MY INSPIRATION GOING FOR THE SECOND ONE (YES THERE IS A SECOND ONE IN THE MAKING) **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Back down in the SGC, Janet was pushing Sam down the corridors where her lab and quarters were based so that she could get some things before going home**_

"_**In here Jan" Sam pointed to her lab "I want to get my book and laptop out of here" Janet wheeled her friend into the room and picked up the book, among other things, Janet took a glance at one book in particular and had to pick it up, laughing as she showed it to Sam 'astrophysics for dummies'**_

'_**The Colonel gave it to me a few years ago as a laugh' Sam smiled, knowing that her CO wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be 'he even bought me a 'build your own mini motor bike' it was brilliant, the lights went on and everything' she smiled again as she slid her laptop into her bag**_

'_**Is there anything you need to pick up from your quarters before we go?' Janet asked as they left the lab**_

'_**Nothing that I can think of, I have everything here' Sam smiled as they headed for the surface.**_

_**As Sam and Janet, followed by Daniel, who had offered to take the laptop bag and book, were just about to go through the exit doors when Daniel stopped them**_

"_**Janet wait a second" Janet turned round with a look of concern "It's nothing to worry about. I just remembered how nice and bright it is out there and thought it best if Sam used these" he pulls a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket "I found them when I was taking Sam's car back and put it back in her garage" **_

_**Janet smiles "That was very thoughtful of you Daniel" She notices Sam was becoming antsy after stopping again "I think you had better tell someone what the holdup is" she winks and points to Sam.**_

_**Daniel goes round and pulls out the sun glasses 'I thought you might need these, it's pretty bright out there' he helps her put them on, making sure not to disturb the bandages**_

"_**Thanks' Daniel" Sam whispered as he gently places the glasses on her 'can we leave now?' she looked up at him and knew that she was starting to feel insecure about leaving the mountain**_

'_**Sam, look at me' Daniel signed as gently as he could 'I know you're scared about leaving, it's been almost a month since you've seen sunlight. But me and Janet are going with you, we're not leaving you to do this alone, we're right here'**_

_**Sam looked as if she was about to burst into tears, Janet and Daniel knew it was time for them to have a gentle pep talk with Sam**_

'_**Sam, honey, look at me' Janet knelt down in front of Sam 'Me and Daniel will be going out there too. You won't be alone'**_

'_**How bright is it out there Janet?' Sam asked, concern etched on her face 'it's been light enough in here, I don't want to be blinded by the sun, I don't even know if I can take that much light in one go' she pulled the blanket up around herself tightly and Janet knew what was wrong**_

'_**How about we turn you round and wrap the blanket around you, we can go backwards through the doors so you don't get blinded. Daniel will go on one side and I can go on the other side of your chair' she holds on to one handle of the chair and takes hold of her friends hand with the other hand as Daniel took the blanket on her knee and wrapped it round her shoulders**_

'_**We can take this as slow as you want Sam' Daniel smiled as he came round and offered his hand.**_

_**Sam held onto both of her friend's hands and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath "Let's get outa here" she whispered "before I can change my mind" she held her eyes shut tightly as they began to wheel her out backwards, both noting that tears were streaming down her face, Daniel squeezes her hand gently as all three of them leave through the main doors.**_

_**Jacob continued to wait just outside the door, he wasn't alone, he was chatting with his good friend Selmak, who was helping to reassure him that she would be with him throughout it all**_

_**~She is strong Jacob~ Selmak continued inside his head ~she will recover from this, she always does my friend~**_

_**Jacob smiled ~I know Sel, I'm just worried about my Sammy, this is one of the worst scrapes she's ended up in, she's going to struggle getting better~**_

_**Selmak interrupted ~she has Doctor Jackson and her father to help her Jacob~**_

_**As Jacob thought about this more, he heard the doors opening as Janet and Daniel emerged with Sam, who had a blanket covering her from the back.**_

_**Jacob went round to see Sam as soon as they had got near the car, and took one hand gently and stroked his little girls face, she opened her eyes slowly and saw him 'I didn't like that dad, it was scary' she sobbed, Jacob tried to hug her but it was a little difficult when she was in her wheelchair, he looked up and Daniel and Janet "Let's get her in the car and go home"**_

_**They both nodded and started to pull the tail lift down from the back 'We're going to go home now Sammy, I think you'll feel better when you get home' Sam nods as Janet pushes the chair into the back and secures in the back, she hops in beside her in the side chair, the car had had a chair removed so that the chair could fit in securely. Janet held on to Sam's hand the entire way back to her house as Jacob and Daniel sat in the front and drove at a steady speed, making sure not to hit many bumps in the road.**_

_**Jacob called ahead to the house to let them know that Sam was feeling a little more anxious than normal, and not to jump out at her when they arrived.**_

"_**I've updated them on how Sam is feeling, and told them not to jump out or launch the poppers, I think she should go into her own room for a little while and lie down, and it's been an exhausting morning for her"**_

_**Janet nodded and signed to Sam, who by now, had adapted to some of the brightness, and had taken the blanket off and was looking slightly calmer.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**ok people. this is the last chapter of this part of the story. i hope that some of your nerves are put at ease.**_

_**i'm currently in the middle of writing the second story that joins along to it.**_

* * *

_**Cassie had just hung up the phone as Jack was starting the BBQ up "That was Jacob. That's them leaving, Sam is feeling really nervous about coming home and we're not to rush up on her when she comes in, those party things are a no go. Mom said that she's going up to her bed when she gets in for a lie down"**_

_**General Hammond nodded, knowing how nerve wracking this must have been for her "Cassandra, why don't you pick out a nice, loose fitting pair of pyjamas for Sam to change into when she gets home instead of keeping her in what she has on, I'm sure she'd be very thankful for that" the teen nodded and headed off to Sam's room to pick out some pyjamas for her friend.**_

"_**Jack do you know how to work this thing?" Hammond and Jack go out to the deck where the BBQ sits; it's connected to a gas canister and has numerous buttons and dials "I've never seen a BBQ like this before"**_

_**Jack smiles and nods "Sure Sir, I'll start it up, would you mind bringing the food out from the fridge, I think Cass already prepped the salad so you just need to bring the raw meats out" Hammond nodded and went into the house to grab the food.**_

_**Jack had just got the BBQ started up when Daniel's SUV turned into the drive way "Hey Doc, nice of you to finally join us" Jack called as Janet got out and began to lower the ramp. Cassie emerged from the bedroom and ran out of the door to help get the laptop and Sam's bag from Jacob, who went to help Janet unload Sam, she had calmed down now that she was back on familiar ground.**_

'_**It's so good to be home' Sam smiled as she started trying to propel on her own, only to be stopped by Janet, who was holding the handles of her chair 'If I'm going to be stuck in this thing I need to learn how to make myself go Jan'**_

_**Janet tried to protest but Sam's puppy dog pout got the better of her 'Alright, but just a little bit' Janet puts her index finger and thumb together about an inch apart and makes the little sign, Sam nods in compliance and rolls off.**_

_**Janet, Jacob and Daniel watch as Sam gets ready to make it up the ramp in one roll, Daniel was amazed that she made it all the way up with no trouble**_

"_**How did she do that?" Daniel turned to Jacob, who was standing there, smiling like it was part of the norm "Jacob?"**_

"_**Well she DID tell you about the time she shattered her ankle when she was twelve, and was in a chair for ages, I guess using a wheelchair came back to her like riding a bike" Jacob smiled as he followed Sam into the house.**_

_**Janet wasn't too far behind; making sure her friend was alright, noting that Sam had stopped and took a glance round her living room, dining room and kitchen, Janet crouched down and spoke to Sam eye to eye "I think you've earned a little rest before dinner Sam" she smiled gently at her friend, who had begun to pale once more "Let's get you off to bed for a little while" Sam nodded at this and let Janet push her into her bedroom, she didn't bother changing, she just wanted to get into her own warm bed. As soon as Janet had helped her manoeuvre into her own bed, and her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep. Janet smiled and moved the blanket to cover her napping friend and left her to rest for the time being, going down to help with the food and drink.**_

_**Janet came through as Jack set the first round of burgers on a plate, he turns to see her, looking exhausted "You alright Doc?" he shows concern for the CMO as she sits down on a bench "Can I get you something to drink?"**_

_**Janet nods "Do you have any energy drinks? I haven't been able to sleep I've been so concerned about Sam. Every time I close my eyes I see her lying so lifeless on the cold hard floor" she shivers "I know I wasn't in there when it happened, but I saw the video footage and it just made me sick, I can't get it out of my head, how must Sam feel about it" tears begin to flood her eyes, it was the first time in the month that Janet was actually able to express how she felt about the whole situation.**_

"_**Get over here Doc" Jack held his arms open after he placed the plate down on the table and gave her a brotherly hug "You are such an amazing woman, you know that. She'd never be alive if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here with us today. We owe it to you that she's here today Janet"**_

_**Janet nodded tearfully, glad that the Colonel was there to support her **_

"_**Thank you Sir. It's good to know that you guys are always around to show support"**_

"_**Just say the word and we'll come running" Jack smiled "I had better get back to getting the food ready otherwise we're going to have nothing but charcoal for dinner" he smiled and turned back to the grill**_

"_**I'd better go and check on Sam, she was totally wiped out when I helped her to bed earlier, I should get her up if she wants to sleep tonight" Janet half said to herself as she went to check on Sam, Cassie followed, having nothing much better to do, they were surprised to find that Sam was already awake**_

"_**Hey Jan" Sam yawned as she reached for her bedside light "I couldn't sleep… I was too exhausted… if you know what I mean"**_

_**Janet nodded in the faint light of the lamp 'Do you feel up to coming out for some food now?' Janet smiled as Cassie sat down next to Sam and hugged her gently 'Colonel O'Neill even reserved a plate for you'**_

_**Sam couldn't not smile at that and tried to shift toward the side of her bed and Cassandra and Janet helped shift her into her wheelchair, Janet began to push Sam out of her room when Cassie signed that she looked like she had lost some weight**_

"_**She's hardly been eating Cassie, and that's been with everyone sneaking food in" Janet glanced at the teen "Yes I'm aware that even you tried to smuggle in a muffin or two. Hopefully the BBQ food will get her taste buds jumping again"**_

_**Cassie nodded and opened the door to let Sam out; everyone around the deck stood aside to let them both through but didn't over crowd her.**_

_**Janet picked up a plate for herself and a plate for Sam and pointed out some food that she thought would bring her friends appetite back, burgers and sausages, even the General had managed to bring some blue jello along from the SGC. Sam placed some things on her plate but was unsure if she would eat it all, she mostly grazed at everything.**_

_**A few hours later, after everyone had finished eating, Jack got up and began to talk about how things wouldn't be the same without Sam around, even if she was unable to hear, it wouldn't be the same. Daniel stood next to Jack so that he could translate back to Sam, who was almost in tears by the heart felt speech.**_

_**Daniel stepped in as Jack finished, and began to relive some of what happened on that fateful day, Sam was glad she was unable to hear because some of what Daniel had recounted had sent shivers down even her father's spine, even Selmak couldn't hold her upset back. Daniel then went one to talk about Janet's efforts, how the doctor had never gave up and continued to keep up her faith.**_

_**By the end of the speeches, both Sam and Janet were crying.**_

_**They all gathered in a group hug and said goodbye for the night, Janet stayed behind to help get Sam settled for the night, Cassie helped Daniel clear up what was left of the BBQ "I think this might be breakfast for us in the morning" he laughed as he picked the dishes up "Jack always cooks way too much stuff for the amount of people coming together"**_

_**Cassie Giggled "I think Teal'c cleared most of the food when he got here, eight burgers, five sausages and six slices of pizza" just the thought of that amount of food made the teen feel queasy**_

"_**He's a warrior and has to eat like one Cass" Daniel began "I don't think either of us could imagine seeing him as a supper skinny Jaffa, could you?"**_

_**Cass struggled to shake that mental image from her head as Janet called the teen through.**_

"_**Sam wants to say goodnight Cassie" Janet smiled "Now don't take forever" Janet left for the two of them to have some time on their own.**_

'_**Hey sweetie, how are you' Sam smiled sleepily 'this has probably been a scary couple of weeks for you, am I right?'**_

_**With that, the teen burst into tears and Sam pulled her close, glad that she was already in bed; she had let Cassie lie on top as they both sobbed and hugged each other.**_

_**Janet came in a short while later to find that both her daughter, and Sam had fallen asleep, they both looked so peaceful there that she couldn't wake the teen. She placed the blanket over Cassie and switched the light off, heading down to the kitchen to help Daniel clear up **_

"_**I think you might have an extra mouth to feed in the morning" she smirked as Daniel looked round "Cass was exhausted, I think I need to have a chat with her sometime, I don't think she's been sleeping Daniel…"**_

_**Daniel turned and laid a gentle hand on the doctors shoulder "Speak for yourself Jan, you haven't slept in weeks" Janet looked surprised "I know these things Janet, I can just tell, and you won't be going anywhere tonight, you can stay here, I'll pull out the folding down couch and you can sleep in the spare room" Janet was about to object but had to give in when she started to yawn.**_

_**Daniel managed to get to bed late that night, when he checked the clock, he noted that it was almost three in the morning, had he really been that busy making sure things were alright and set up the right way?**_

_**His final thoughts before nodding off to sleep were that things were going to be alright, they would get through this, and they always did.**_

_**End of Part One**_

* * *

_**alright, thats the end of this era... if thats the right words**_

_**i would still love to have your reviews at the end of this**_

_**please pm me if you have any ideas for the next story, i have plans in mind but any thoughts would be appreciated**_


End file.
